The Nightmares Return
by Exiledalchemist
Summary: Its been along time since Nny was home. What will happen when he comes back and runs into Dib and Zim? And how will a new character mix into all this? Read on to find out Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any character except for Raven Masters as well as a few other original characters that will show up later in this story is of my own creation all other characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez.

Disclaimer: This story contains strong language and graphic content. Reader discretion is advised.

The Nightmares Return

Chapter One: New Meetings and Reunions

Its 2009 and the world for the most part was the same but at the same time it also had changed. Zim has been on Earth for the last 5 years yet he had changed himself but he didn't want to admit it. Still he tries to take over the Earth but his plans to take over where getting longer and longer apart. He wasn't losing interest on this he was more enjoying his time just fucking with Dib as the humans would say. Dib was the only reason Zim never won so why take over as long as The Dib was alive. Zim changed his devotions to making Dibs life a living hell after the Santa Clause plan failed so long ago.

Dib's pain made Zim smile and feel good about just doing everything he could. But nothing much of important really happened. But today something was going to happen that Zim didn't expect then again nor did Dib as he was walking his way to High Skool.

Dib had grown then again so did everyone from 5 years ago but some new kids have come and gone but one new kid made Dib wonder if Squee was the real crazy one. After he showed up all the kids left him alone and started on Squee yet Dib trusts him for he is the only one other then Gaz to see that Zim really is an alien.

Just as Dib was still deep in thought about this he stops to hear someone screaming and yelling. "I have been away 11 years to rid myself of emotions, yet when I come back I find that the filth of the world like you still get to me. How is it that you can make me feel anger when you talk about how I look and more so you had to use that word of all words that I can never over come. You said WACKY! For that word makes me feel now I have to snuff you out to make it go away!" Dib looked in the ally to see that a tall thin man was holding a vicious looking knife to the neck of a guy that Dib knew. He was right this guy was trash of the world he made Dib feel worthless. Dib wanted to stop the tall black haired man but couldn't. He felt that this guy was in the right.

Just as Dib was about to say something his eyes went wide as he saw the guys neck slit open and spill the blood inside. He covered his mouth as the tall one looked to him with serious eyes. "What are you looking at? Are you going to make me feel something too?" He asked. Dib shook his head. "No you where right to kill that guy he provoked you just as he had me. You where only going on self defense." Dib hoped he wouldn't get killed next. "Yeah you're right so what's your name kid?" He asked now with what looked like a smile. "I'm Dib." "Well Dib I'm not going to hurt you. You give me no bad emotions that I hate. I am Johnny C. but you may call me Nny. I hope to see you again but I must go." Nny ran off and Dib went off to Skool as to not be late. He knew no one not even Squee would believe any of this.

_Dear Die-ary,_

_I have been gone for 11 years and now I'm home. I tried to rid myself of emotions but I found out in my years away from this house and you my Die-ary that I need emotions without them I would have no meaning in this life at all. But I did get rid of other things in my travels. I finally have the ability to kill when I want to and have nothing to tell me to do it. The only emotions I got rid of that are not needed are anger, hatred. They where only clouding me and I think that's how that thing got to me in the first place. Rev. Meat is still talking to me but I'm starting to think that he was always there like Nail Bunny was. He must still be apart of me because he only wants me to eat yet when he tells me it's true. He didn't fallow me but when I got home he told me I should eat. I was hungry. Why did I listen to him? I'm not a slave then again he has been right about the food. I think he maybe part of the key to my past_

A/N: I know this is kind of a short chapter but trust me things will get better later on as well as longer but I have to have some room for the wondering mind to think of where this is going as well as Who Raven Masters is that I named in the start of this. Well you'll just have to wait. Please Review good, bad or ugly its fine by me. Last note I know my grammar and spelling is bad but hell I'm trying my best on my first fanfic so cut me some slack.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm not going to post a disclaimer every time if you didn't read it in chapter one then you missed some things anyways on with the story also this story is the night before last chapter. Nny hasn't met Dib yet. So I kind of Tarantino styled it some it might not be the last chapter for that. Also side notes will look like this _(side note)_

Chapter 2: Midnight Blood

The night before the meeting with Dib, Nny was looking out his window to see it was raining again. It was already 11:59pm the night was going to be a wet one and Nny knew he wasn't going to see the starts tonight. On the other side of town the Church bells started to ring Midnight after the first bell rang time its self seemed to have stopped. Everything had stopped as the rain changed to fall blood from the sky. Back at Nny's house he saw the blood rain. "What is this?" "It's happening again." Rev. Meat replied. "What do you know Meat? Tell me!" He demanded to the Burger Boy toy. "I can't really say just that you'll have to find that out for yourself in time."

Back on the other side of town a skeleton came up from under the ground in front of an old looking house that was rundown and boarded up but this house was way bigger then Nny's place. As the blood rain fell to the ground the skeleton's body started to form muscle and even skin. With a flash of lighting the figure was fully dressed and looked to be male. The blood stopped and the normal rain came back to wash away the blood. Time started again as the bells of the Church started to ring once more. The clock finally changed to 12:01am.

The male figure had snow white hair deep blue eyes with black sleepless looking marks around them. He was just as thin as Nny, but was dressed in a grey preacher like trench coat that ended just above the knees. On his legs black pants and long black boots with metal clamps on them as he looked down the street he was standing near and grins even more as the rain finally stops at 12:03 am. He saw another man in a rain coat leave his home and started to fallow. Down the street into an ally the man in the rain coat was watching at the other end of the ally looking to the bus stop. "Yes she will be showing up soon but you know you won't get your shot this time." The man looked behind him to see who said that.

Out of the shadows came the white haired man with a sadistic grin, in the some what light from the streets he looked to be about eighteen. "Tell me Torque why are you waiting for Gaz? Are you looking to fulfill the lust you have or just looking for another victim to murder in you sick game of being rejected from another date?" He grinds to Torque. Torque flashed back to Gaz turning him down for a date again. As the years went on Gaz got a fuller figure but never cared for it. She just plays her games and works at the video game store. In the mall it was a midnight sale tonight and she would be getting home on the bus soon.

"Who are you and how do you know what I'm doing?" He looked at the white haired man with anger. "Well if you must know, with what little time you have left. My name is Raven Masters, and how I know is because you're my first kill of the night."

"Now Smacky I don't think you can stop what is going to happen here tonight." Raven's face went from a wicked smile to one without emotions. "You sicken me. Everything that I see inside of your soul is pathetic. Your just a waist of this life you where given. Its time I collect what I came for." Raven moved closer as Smacky raised a gun pointing it at Raven's head as the trigger was pulled it missed. Raven wasn't in front of him anymore. He pokes Torques back. "You can never hit me human." Raven mocked.

"Grrr!" Torque turned around and pulled the trigger again. The bulled missed and kept going just missing Gaz that was just walking away from the bus stop. She had her Game Slave 3 in her hand as the bullet hit the light pole. Gaz looked at the pole and shrugged about to walk off again.

"Put some feeling into it. I'll make it easy for you." Raven put his head to the gun and grins again still mocking Smacky. Smacky had had it with all of the games and pulled the trigger. The bullet past through Raven's head and kept going only to hit Gaz's Game Slave 3, as for the Game Slave 3 it didn't make it but Raven was fine not even a hole in his head. That was when Torque dropped the gun and started to run in the other direction.

"Get away you're not human," screamed Smacky as he runs. He went nowhere as Raven was holding him still with the gun to Torques head. "I don't think you could have killed me if I was. I hate using guns they never do what they should and you not only didn't kill me but you missed that Girl at the bus stop. For you on the other hand I have no problem using it on you. Since your nothing more then scum of this planet." Click! Boom! Torque was now dead and had a new hole in his head. _(Didn't even plan on the minor rime.)_

A/N: Well this was going to be a cliff hanger but I thought it would be better to get this part done. It would be more fun to see what you think might happen next see you next time and I hope you all enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The New Guy

The next day at school everyone was talking of Torques death. "I hear it was suicide. He held the gun to his head and pulled the trigger," said Zita. "Yeah but it was Gaz that caused what happened," said Sara. Zita kind of had a dumb look on her face, "You don't get it Torque tried to kill her before shooting himself. You know how he wanted to get with her but she turned him down." Sara whispered to Zita as Gaz walked past. "Yeah but she turns every guy down. I don't think she really likes anyone. Well there is Zim but that's just sitting by him. She never really says anything to him." Zita whispered back to Sara.

As the two girls where talking a strange guy with white hair walks past them not even looking in their direction, but he had a smile on his face as he heard what they where talking about. "Looks like a new freak is about to start classes here today I just hope I don't have him in any of my classes," exclaimed Sara. "Well Dibs not that bad I mean if you think about it after Zim and him stopped fighting he started to act a lot more normal." _(The times Zim messes with Dib the others think they are just friendly games.) _Zita was smiling after saying his name. Raven gritted his teeth but kept on going it wasn't Sara's time yet. "Oh come on you mean you like The Dib. He still believes in the paranormal. I mean come on I don't even believe in ghosts." Sara was looking with hostility to Zita. "Yeah but you never had a paranormal experience. I on the other hand have had a few and I think what Dib is doing is actually quite interesting." Zita was trying to hide the dreamily look in her eyes as Dib walks past her.

Dib was still shaken up about what happened that morning as he makes his way into the skool. He gets to his locker finally as the white haired guy open's his locker next to Dib. "So it's your first day?" asked Dib as he starts to take his books out. "Yeah I'm Raven…" "Well look at that they must think they are in one of them Matrix movies or something." Two boys laughed at Dib and Raven. Raven clenched his fists as his teeth started to grit. "Err!! You condescending human shits why do you always have to reference that fucking movie every time you see someone with a trench coat on. You have no respect for others and do not need existence in this world. What gives you the fucking right to talk down to others when you yourself look like ghetto trash wanna be rappers." Ravens body was shaking with anger and Dib was getting scared he saw the same look on Nny's face and it scared Dib to no end.

Before anything could happen Gaz walked up in front of Raven and Dib looking at the two male teens. "He's right you know you are condescending and that movie was crap. A trench coat like his has too much class to be mixed up with a trash movie like that. Now for Dibs I would agree but that's beside the point if you don't shut your mouth and walks away I'm going to send you to a world of nightmares that you will never return from." Gaz growled out at the two teens as they ran off. Raven smiled and liked how Gaz worked her magic. "Your sister I'm guessing?" He grins over at Dib. "Yeah, and good guess." I had a feeling with the way she talked about you. She's got style I kind of like that." Raven smiles to Gaz as she turns around and walks away. She didn't want anyone not even Raven to see her smile at what he said.

"Yeah she can be mean at times but I've learned that she has her own way to show that she cares about me as a brother. But you're the first I've ever seen her defend for any reason." Dib looked a bit confused at that thought of it and shrugged it off. "Yeah maybe she just hasn't found the person other then you that can understand her ways." He smiled and took off his coat as the bell rang as a warning that the first class is about to start. "See you around Dib. Maybe we will have classes together with that Raven was off before Dib could say a thing. But Dib did get to see the back of Raven's black t-shirt that said Reaping the world of filth. Dib shrugged at this and walked off to class.

It wasn't until lunch that Dib got to talk to Zim, Squee, and Gaz about the morning events do to how busy classes where today. Zim started to sit with Dib not as friends more as just to make his life a bit more hell and he started to like not sitting alone anymore. "You guys aren't going to believe what I saw this morning on my way to school." Dib spoke. "Was it a bigfoot teen, or maybe vampire milk man?" Gaz joked. Zim just laughed at this and Squee got a bit scared. "No I saw some one get killed in the ally next to Ribs-A-Lot. He said that he killed the guy because he makes him feel or something like that. Anyways he was tall and thin. I mean very thin." Squees eyes went wide as if he knew. "He had black hair and said his name was Nny didn't he?" Said Squee out of no where. "Yeah how do you know this Squee?" Dib looked over at Squee with a puzzled look. "He lives next door to me. He must have moved back to town again. He left for along time. He kills bad people. I've seen his work first had. As long as you're nice to him he won't hurt you. He was my friend till he left. He never hurt me and I don't think he ever will. Just trust me hes a homicidal maniac. Stay on his good side at all coast.

Raven over heard them and smiled and talked to himself in his mind. 'So your back home Nny? I'll have to find you soon.' Raven sat down next to Dib. Hay I over heard you guys talking about a murder or something." "Oh hay Raven yeah it was crazy." Dib finally got to see the front of the shirt but it had nothing on it. "Well I should introduce you to every one. You know my sister Gaz." Gaz eyes open from a moment to look at Raven then she turned just at quickly as he eyes closed. "Hi." She said as she didn't want them to see the blush on her face. Dib blinked and shrugged it off. "This is Squee he's a bit shy and sometimes scared of new people, but he has a good heart." Raven nods to him and Squee smiled showing that Raven didn't scare him. "And this green guy here is an ALIEN named Zim." I'm not an alien stupid Dib human. I have a skin condition and you know he only means alien as the term that I'm not from this country." As the years past Zim's cover up story was getting better. "And so what if you saw a human get killed Dib as the Squee boy said he must have _deserved_ it. "Zim smiles at the thought of humans killing each other.

As the others were talking about Nny and asking Squee more Raven stared at Sara that angered him earlier that morning but quickly shook it off and looked at Gaz to see that she hadn't moved yet. His mind still thinking of what he will do to Sara after classes let out maybe toy with her first before he goes in for the kill. "So you guys like video games at all? Raven asked and Gaz eyes lit up and turned. "Yeah I do what game do you have?" Dib smiled he too started to like video games as well as Zim so they too also nod.

Time passed and lunch was over. It was funny but Raven was making quick friends from them and Zim didn't want to admit it but he too was enjoying the new friend he had made at lunch. As the day moves on classes where finally over and everyone was going home as Raven stood with a smile on his face. "Its time to play."

A/N: Well now what does Raven have planned for Sara and will we find out who Raven really is. Also what does he and Nny have to do with each other. So many questions and I'm sure you'll have more of you own. Find out what ones will be answered in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the late update I've been busy with the holidays plus with limited access to the internet to post updates make it hard to post new chapters. I want to thank all of you for reading this story so far as well as thanks for comments and adding this story to your watch list you know who you are. Again thank you all and please enjoy the story.

Chapter 4: The Reaping

Sara was driving her car home from school she didn't have work today so she was hoping to have down time since she didn't even have any school work to do. As she was driving she saw something fall out of the sky and hit the front hood of her car the hood was fully ripped off. Sara screeched to a halt and looked back to see what she hit. "What the hell was that?" As she looked behind her she saw nothing then looked to the hood for the damage but to her shock the hood was fine nothing was wrong. "Must be tired from all the stress of school and work," she had said to herself as she drove off again. Raven walked out from the trees that had covered one side of the road. He grins to himself. "Well now looks like she is going to be a fun one to crack.

Sara was almost home as she was at a stop light she looked out of the corner of her eye since no cars where coming she had time to enjoy the view but her eye widen in horror as she saw a man hanging from a tree. She blinks and looks again to see nothing at all. "Damn I must really be out of it. I'm see things good thing I'll be home soon to take a nice hot shower and get some rest." The light turns green and she drives off again not seeing a black raven fly past the car.

Raven sat in the tree she saw and grins, "Looks like the raven of death is fallowing her. He he, this is so much fun I love to toy with my victims before I take them away." His blue eyes flash red as he jumps down from the tree off to fallow Sara home.

Sara got home and was about to get out of the car when she sees a raven fly past the car, to her it was odd she never seen one at this time of day it was going to be dark soon and most birds where trying to nest for a nights sleep. She surged it off and made her way inside putting away her backpack and stared to get out clothes for when she gets out of her shower.

After a long shower she wipes off the steam covered mirror only to see a reflection of a figure behind her. She turns and it was gone. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She makes her way back to her room with her close on the bed. "Damn freaks are starting to get to me with there talk of insanity." She was about to remove her towel but then felt an icy hand on her shoulder as she turns to see that Raven was behind her. His eyes red as blood with a sadistic smile on his face, "It's your time Sara."

She elbows him in the gut and starts to run and scream. "Get the fuck away from me." Raven still grinning walks behind her. "I love a girl with spirit! Your zest for live makes the hunt more fun." "Fuck you!" She screams as she runs down the dark hall back to the bathroom. She feels a hand come out at her she looks to she Raven's head coming out of the wall. "You can't get away Sara. When it's your time you can't get away." She gets more scared as she saw that he was coming out of the wall but gets out of his reach in time. As she runs more arms come out of the dark to grab her but each time they miss by just an inch.

She finally makes it to the bathroom and locks the door. "Ha you can't get me in here you loser!" Just as she said that Raves comes up out of the ground from her shadow. He grabs her holding a razor blade to the neck. "As long as the dark is around I will always find away. The shadows it the gateway into any ones home." Her eyes where wide as he pulls her over to see in the mirror that he had no reflection it was her holding the razor to her neck.

"It is said that before you die you see death. I am death and your time is over Sara." With a quick slice she was gone. Her soul standing next to her body as she looks on in fear, "Am I going to hell or Heaven? She asks Raven as she looks to him. "That I can't say you have to enter the portal to find out if you stay your soul will be trapped here till your ready to cope with your death. The choice is yours alone Sara I can't make that decision for you. I'm only doing my job. I hope you have no hard feeling for this but a reapers work is never done.

"I hate you for killing me at my prime of life but I can't blame you the powers that be suck but they know what is best." She steps into the portal looking back at Raven. Besides at least I keep my beauty if I go to Heaven and Hell doesn't scare me." Raven smiles as she leaves into the portal to the after life.

"Young Sara you're a brave one but I know that others I'm here for won't be as easy to go like you. But damn it will be fun all the same." Raven grins as he makes his leave on to his next victim.

"He was close today. I can feel it. You missed seeing him Nny you should have gone out like I told you." "Shut up Meat! I told you not to tell me what to do I make the choice to leave not you, and you still have yet to tell me who your talking about or any other information on what you know."

"Its not my place to say besides that I don't know who he is just that you know him he will come to you when he is ready unless you're the one that's ready first." Meat had a grin as he looks on at Nny. "I hate you Meat I really do. Your secrets are always nerve racking, and…" Nny was quiet as he heard and ambulance thunder past his house.

Dear Die-ary,

Tonight was a strange one a girl on my street died. They say suicide but I know she didn't have the nerve to do it. Damn I was going to go kill her too. I still have no idea what Meat is keeping from me all I know is that I'm going to find out even if I have he destroy Meat to do it. I'm sick of his voice. He maybe a part of me but I still won't trust him. Oh cool a commercial where the guy gets uppercut by a bat is on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: After Skool Beat Down

The talk of Sara's death was a shock to some but others thought that she killed herself do to the fact that she had a lack of any true friends outside of skool. Even Dib was talking about it to Zim at lunch. "Oh come on Zim Sara may have been a Bitch but she didn't need to kill herself!" "She was a stinking human that the world would be better without its just one less that I will have to deal with in the future." Zim grins as he sits down at the lunch table. "Besides she hated you as well as a lot of other earthenoids. She was just a waist of humanity." Yeah you're right there but I still say she didn't have to die."

Raven sits down next to them. "If it was her time to go it was her time, just leave it at that Dib. It's best at times to leave the dead alone." "Hay you guys should shut up I'm sick of hearing it. No one should talk about her." It was Devin a football player that was dating Sara at the time before her death. "You guys meet me and my friends after skool. I'm going to show you not to talk ill of Sara." He storms off to his other football friends.

"Damnit Zim now we have a fight after Skool thanks a lot." I wouldn't be to worried about that Dib I'll be there to help you guys out he challenged me too I won't have them harm you guys." Raven grins as Gaz heard everything she looks at Dib then Zim. "You two are toast but Raven I think you'll be okay. I guess I'll go with you to watch but that's it." She looks away still shy to look at Raven for too long and she didn't want him to know she was going to make sure he would be okay.

Squee wasn't at class today he must be sick it was good thing too. Dib knew he would be okay as well as Zim but if Squee was in the mix Dib would have to fend the guys off him and that would have been bad. Time passed as Dib was getting death threats of the beating of his life after class. Zim was also getting the same treatment. But he just laughs it off. Raven never had threats made to him as the guys didn't know what he would do but knew that it was best to work on the weak ones to distract Raven.

The bell rings for class to be over Dib and Zim meet up with Raven as they head over to where all after skool fights take place. Gaz fallows them but said nothing it was time for her to see just how things will go before she steps in. The spot was in the clearing of the woods as for the football team all of them are standing ready for the fight with Devin in front he was promoted Captain after Smake's death.

"The numbers maybe on there side but we can take them." Raven said with a smile. "Okay lets get this started already Devin I want to get this over with." "Shut up Raven I don't like you ever since you came here you've been pissing me off with your asshole remarks." Raven grins, "Trash like you need a talking down to show that if they think there shit don't stink they are wrong. Besides let's have our fists do the real talking!" Raven yells and gets ready for them to attack.

The team makes a run to them as one goes to hit Dib. Zim jumps in front and upper cuts the football player in the jaw. "As much as I like to see the Dib in pain that is my job and I won't let you take that from me." Zim then was sucker punched from his rant and Dib makes a kick to the guy's balls to make him pay. "Hay are you okay Zim?" "Yeah but that asshole is a cheat… Dib look out!" Devin was about to hit Dib with a tree branch when Raven taps him from behind. "What the…!" Bam! Raven had hit Devin with branch over the head. "I don't like seeing others his when they are down." Raven's eyes went red as he was hit in the back he Turns and grabs the guy by the neck and tosses him into a tree.

Gaz was in aw as she watches the fight Raven took out three guys with one kick. His way of fighting was like a dance one that was as graceful like an angel with wings. Zim and Dib where back to back as they make sure the other was covered in the brawl, "You know we work well together why do we always have to fight?" "I was thinking the same thing Dib… Dib?" He was out cold and Zim saw the guy that did it. "You son of a bitch! You hurt my friend, now I'm going to hurt you!" Zim went on and all out fist and kicks flying at full force on the Guy that hurt Dib. When Dib came too he saw Zim fighting and screaming about how he hurt Dib. "Zim called me friend I didn't think he cared about anyone. Dib stands up and grabs the branch that Devin had.

It was a good thing Dib grabbed it because the Raven was busy with three guys and the only one left was about to hit Zim. Dib ran up in time to hit the guy in the side then on the head to knock him out. Zim knocked out the guy who he was fighting and turned to Dib. "Thanks for having my back earthsmelly." Dib grins, "It would be better to call me friend." Raven took out the last three before Devin came too with a knife in hand that was pulled from his back pocket. He runs over to Raven about to stab him.

"Raven look out!" Screamed Gaz in fear to see Raven grab Devin by the thought and take the knife away. "Its not your time Devin I could kill you right now but that's breaking the rules. Now get the hell out of my sight. Take your friends with you and leave use alone or next time I'll kill you!" Raven's eyes flash as he tosses the knife into a tree before dropping Devin. The team runs away as Raven makes his way to Dib and Zim.

"Are you guys okay?" "Yeah a few dings but I think me and Zim will live." Dib grins to Raven then Zim. Raven looks over to Gaz and smiles. "Thanks for the warning Gaz Its nice to have you watch my back." She blushes and looks away. "Well can't have you getting killed by a scumbag like that. Besides if he killed you I'd kill him." Her blush was deeper as she curses herself for saying that.

"Hay Zim do you think we can go to your place since we didn't have homework and seeing that we are friends now maybe we can hang out?" Dib smiles to Zim. "Oh okay but if your using this to expose me I'll kill you." I wouldn't you're my friend and friends don't do that. Hay Raven why not join us?" "Hay He may find out and tell the truth." "Oh that you're an alien I already know Zim I didn't say anything." How the hell?" Well your contact came out and I put it back in before the others saw." Raven grins. "Besides I think of you guys as my friend too."

"Well if Raven is going I guess I'll go too. But if you have video games then I'll be happy." Gaz said not looking at anyone. "Well yeah I have some games I got them to help me better understand why you humans like them beside I found them to be fun."

With that said they started to make there way over to Zim's house for some much needed down time.

A/N: Well I hope you like this also I wanted to show that Zim did like Dib as a friend but just never cared to show it until now. More of this will be explained in the next chapter as well as part of my plan for the first half of the main plot to this story so keep a look out for that. Thanks for reading see you all next time.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone I just want to say thank you all again for reading its time for part one of the main plot of this fic or should I say the first plot to the story. I was going to make this a three part story arch but decided against it. Anyways on with the story.

Chapter 6: Turn of Events

The new found friends made it to Zim's home as they walk inside Gir pounces on to Zim without his dog outfit on. "Hello master! Did you get me a sandwich?" "Err get off Gir!" Zim screamed hating it when Gir did this to him even more so now that he has guests over. "Intruders!" Gir got into duty mode ready to attack Dib, Gaz, and Raven. "No Gir they are our friends I decided to Spare them and the Earth. I have saved it so much that it has grown on me like I belong here."

Dib was shocked Zim never gave up on anything but now that he thinks of it Zim has been more focused on making his life hell but now that they are friends Zim had no reason to do anything well unless its for his own studies. "Zim you would do that? But why?" Zim looks to Dib and sighs. Well Dib being an Invader was my only quest but now I see that its pointless I fail at being one and I just can't live with myself if I did take over now. To see you a friend as a slave to the Empire…I just can't take that. I think its time I call the Tallest and tell them I'm done with it."

"Who are the Tallest?" Raven asks as he looks over at Gir now running in circles with a toy piggy in hand. "They are my leaders. They want to rule everything by using war, but my announcement of my leave of the Empire will wait till later lets have fun." Zim for the first time since coming to earth had a smile that didn't look like it was an evil plot or victory over his enemies but one that had kindness behind it.

Hours had passed as they played various video games. Dib was actually enjoying it he beat Zim a few times but Gaz was a power house until she played Raven at Killzone 2. He was getting kill after kill and even pulled off a few now scoping sniper kills. Gaz never lost a game before but yet she didn't mind it at all she was smiling. "You got skill I'll give you that and you're a great sniper I never seen anyone do that before with just a pistol before. That's talent and with me you have my respect." Dib was shocked she never did that before. Raven just smiles at her. "Thanks it's an honor to play agents your skills."

Zim stands up from his seat before looking at his friends. "I think its time for me to go talk to the Tallest I'll be back in soon." Zim then made his leave. Dib looks to Raven. "Do you think it's a good idea that we let him do it alone I mean what if his leaders try something to make him turn on us against his will?" Dib was worried and Raven nods. Yeah let's make sure everything goes well. Hay Gir can you take us to where Zim makes his call to the Tallest?" Gir jumps up and salutes Raven. "Okie dokie!"

After a few detours they made it the communication room as they hear Zim talking. "I don't want to be an Invader I quit! My friends show me that I don't need war to be happy they have shown me all I need to see." Zim was a bit worried as the Tallest where silent before laughing. "You where never an Invader you where tricked so we could get rid of you. Besides we are on our way to Earth to destroy it and kill you." Red smiles and laughs again. "I don't think so we will defend the Earth from you. You're not going to take this planet from us or Zim!" Dib had busted in having heard everything so far. Two against the Armada your crazy, but we don't care your can't win."

Raven steps up. "Look you foul pieces of scum! You have no right to destroy the Earth that right is not yours to make. I'll make sure of it. I'll kill all of you with Zim and Dib you can't beat us." "Make that four against the Armada." Raven smiles to Gaz then looks back at the screen. "You insolent fool your all dead. I will have all of your killed. Base code 959!" "Traitor alert! All life forms must be exterminated!" The boom from the houses voice made Zim concerned. Before the screen when black Zim saw the Tallest laughing.

"Be ready for anything this house is full of traps and weapons ready to kill us all. Gir stay here till I can reach houses brain so we can shut it down. Dib, Raven, Gaz fallow me and keep out of sight this house has surprises ever I didn't know of." Then Zim opens the door and moves quick and quiet as Dib and Gaz fallows. As for Raven they didn't notice that he was gone.

A/N: I chose to stop here in this chapter for a few reasons and I want to make what happens next another chapter of its own. Also I have decided to take on the task of making another fanfic. Yes I now have two in the works the name of the next story is The Note an Ed, Edd, N Eddy crossover with Death Note. Yes it has been done before but I think I can do this in away that can make it more of an interesting story then the ones I have read. So if you like the Eds and Death Note take a look at it and see if you like it. Also I am taking on the task of hearing what you the fans want for a fanfic tell what crossover you're looking to see and I'll give it a go and post your name on that fic to honor you. It may take me time to do it but I will let you know if I'm taking that story idea on. See you all next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Decent to the Brain

Zim, Dib, and Gaz work there way to the Control Brain room when Gaz looks back to see that Raven is gone. "Um guys Raven's gone. Did he get lost or something?" "What? Raven!" Dib yells out before Zim covers his mouth. "Quiet or the house will kill us remember." "But what about Raven, he could be attacked right now or…" Gaz looked sad then away from the others. "He'll be fine remember how he fights I think he can take care of himself. I think he's watching our backs and keeping the house busy to buy us time." Dib said with confidence. "Yeah we have to keep moving. Lets go." Zim ordered as he moved off down a hall. They where making great progress the house hasn't once attacked them yet thanks to Zim knowing the way around the houses traps and where the weapons it has are.

They where close only three rooms left but Zim was still and didn't move an inch, Dib looked to Zim before finally making a sound."What's wrong Zim?" "Shush. In the next three rooms traps are set they are the only way to get to the Control Brain's Room. This house was made so that that room had the most defenses around it. The elevator shuts down and the main way in way more dangerous. The back door has the lesser defenses but is still just as deadly. I will explain them now. The first room is set so that if any sound is made it will go off and lock all the doors and vents. The room will be air tight and slowly the air will be sucked out till nothing is left so be quiet when we enter. Room two will have a special floor that you have to fallow me on slip up and the floor will fall and you will drop into a pit of spikes and turrets to make sure you can't get out. Finally the last room is made of moving lasers. Touching on will arm it to move faster and start to become stronger. It will cut anything in two. If its activated and we make it to the exit door it will stop the lasers but the door will be locked and we have to fight the houses tendrils. Did all of you get all of that?" Dib and Gaz nods before Zim moves on into the next room.

They walked slowly so that the footsteps they made didn't have any sound at all. They made it to the other side and open the door. As Dib could tell the sound of the door will not arm the trap. Just as they where about to go into the next room Dib sneezed he couldn't hold it back. Zim grabs Dib and Gaz. "Shit! He pulls them to the other side as they saw the floor. "Okay we can talk since no trap in this room is set off by sound. Now you have to fallow my every move or you will fall to death. Gaz smiled. "Just like a video game I can do this." Zim started to jump as Gaz fallowed. Dib was last he was scared that he would mess up and make Gaz fall with him this time Zim set off the trap first. Gaz grabbed him and pulled him up. "What did you do?" I did nothing wrong the damn house must have changed the damn floor. He stood next to Gaz and looked to Dib don't move anymore. The house reset the pattern we are lucky to make it this far." Dib nods and waits as Gaz looks around at the floor. "I got the pattern you guys. Fallow me!" She started to jump from tile to tile. As Zim and Dib fallows they make it with out any other errors. "How did you do that?" I looked at the floor and the patter may have changed but not the floors markings the safe one we jumped on had a special marking the others had a different mark." Zim nods and smiles, "Okay last room lets move quick and keep on our toes to make sure we not get killed."

The door opens as Zim started to move jumping over lasers, crawling and ducking it was like a strange dance. Dib fallows and does the same making sure his jacket was never in the way of a laser. He and Zim wait for Gaz. None of them have ever seen her move like they did. She started to move fast it was hard to keep up with her speed as he made her way to the end as she stood next to them the last laser hit the edge of Gaz skirt the doors lock the lasers arm as they stood agents the wall. "Damn skirt I new I should have worn pants today." Dib looks to her. "Yeah you think!" "Silence we aren't out of this yet we still have the tendrils left. Once the lasers stop be on guard we have to fight them off."

The lasers stop as Zim yells. "Move!" They started to run as one metallic tentacle started to come down on them. They keep dodging each tendril as it tries to hit them. Damn it they won't stop till we destroy them. Zim stops to let out his spider legs about to fire when one hits him into a wall "Zim!" Dib runs over to move him and keep dodging the tentacles. One was just about to hit Gaz from behind. "Gaz move!" Dib yelled in fear. As she turns all she could see was a black mass coming out of the shadows. A sword swings up to black the tendril as Raven's head turns to Gaz his eyes now blood red. "Run, I'll hold them. Just stay back and let me fight!" He swings his sword and cuts the tentacle apart.

Gaz makes her way to dib who was also shocked to see how Raven showed up. Raven fights on hacking and slashing making sure none of them attacked his friends. Zim came to and saw Raven as he materialized another sword into his left had. "What the…How did he do that?" Zim was shocked at what the human could do. "We don't know. All I know is Gaz was about to get hit when Raven shoed up out of the shadows." Dib looked to Gaz as she was watching on in shock of what Raven was doing. He was holding his own destroying two tendrils at a time when Gaz finally spoke. "He's like a warrior that is in the wrong time. His skill is like nothing I have ever seen. Not even a video game can mimic his style of fighting. His eyes why where his eyes red? I…I don't think he's human." Dib and Zim both look to her then to Raven to see that indeed his eyes where red. "He's not human. No human can do what he can. Is he some kind of monster?" Zim spoke up.

Raven turns to them and smiles. "More like a Grim Reaper." "Look out!" Gaz yelled in fear. Raven turns as the last tendril stabs deep into Raven's chest. He spits out a blood and smiles. "It will take more then that to kill me!" He cross cuts the tentacle into pieces and pulls out the part that was inside him. The hole in his chest started to heal up as his clothes also reformed. His swords vanish as the others run over to him. "Raven are you okay?" Gaz asked to see that Ravens eyes went back to normal. "Yeah don't worry. A Reaper can never be killed by normal means." He smiles and for the first time she let her eyes meet his then looks away. "You a Reaper that's awesome." Dib smiles "So you're a Death Bringer. We Irkens have heard of your kind before." "Yeah that's right Zim we Reapers go by many names but always it's the same we take souls to the other side. We are what make the living die. All of you are not yet ready to go to the next world. This part of the world is my district and I have say when you will die." He grins. "So let's get this over with the Brain is in the next room am I right?" Zim nods and moves to the door. "Get ready and be on guard. Keep the weapons busy till I remove the brain." The others nod as Raven as two sword forms in his hands. He gives each one to Gaz and Dib. "Use them to defend yourself. They will never break and can cut down any material." He grins and makes another sword for himself.

A/N: I hope this chapter was something you liked I worked hard on this. The next chapter will be the continuation of this part of the story. I'm just getting started. The next chapter was going to be the last part of the first story arch but I think it was for the best to combine all of this into one story. Thanks for reading I'll see you next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Control Brain.

The door opens as they walk into the room to see the Brain in the center of the room guns moving tendrils ready as they stay on the other side of the door. "It won't attack until we move into the room. Are you ready?" Zim looks to them and the others nod. "As ready as we can be." Dib smiles as they make the way inside running as the lasers fire Zim makes a dash for the Brain. Dib goes to cut down a tentacle and stops to see it has Gir. Dib jumps out of the way and moves to instead try to cut down a gun but the tendril moves in the way blocking him. "Damn it we can't attack or it will move Gir in the way! Guys keep on your toes and keep it busy we can't let Gir get killed!" Gaz nods and dodges what she can as Raven moves at great speeds trying to find a spot that it can use Gir as a shield.

Zim couldn't make it to the Brain he was stuck in the same matter every time any of them tried to fight back or make a move Gir was forced in the way. "Err this is so fucking tedious. Just get out of my way!" "I can't do that Zim you and your friends must die!" The house stated. Raven's anger grows as his eyes turn read again. "Don't talk that shit. I'm the one that does the killing! It's my job to say who is to die, you fucking machine!" Raven tries again to attack but Gir again was in the way.

"Raven what about the shadows can't you do that again?" Gaz yelled to him. "He looks back and then around the room. "Yours, Dib's and Zim's shadows are the only ones everything else is too well lit. Wait that's it Gaz go attack the guns Dib do the same. Zim keep moving!" Raven vanishes into his shadow as Gaz goes to attack a gun but, Gir gets in the way but raven pops up and hits the gun. "Can't be in two places at once can you!" Raven moves as Dib tries to hit the other tendrils. Just a Gir is in the way Raven moves out and hits the other tentacles. Now only the one with Gir on it is left as Zim makes a move for it Gaz goes on the attack again. The process repeats it's self over and over until the guns where gone. The tendril with Gir was all that was left. "Okay run at it at the same time Zim keep moving you're so close!" Raven calls out Gaz and Dib did as raven said as soon as they go to attack it Raven jumps out and cuts it down allowing Gaz to grab Gir before he fall into the main power below. Finally Zim pulls out the brain. "We did it! Take that you fucking house!" Zim yelled out.

Hours have passed as the repairs and reprogramming was taking place for the house. Gaz, Dib and Raven decided to stay the night since it was so late. Not only that but Dib and Gaz had questions for Raven well more so Dib then Gaz. "So you're a Grim Reaper but why are you taking a human form?" "Well we Reapers like to meet people we like to socialize and see who we think should live long or just die and never see a natural death. Well I like you guys so that's why I'm not going to kill you." Raven smiles. "Hum I see so why are you just now showing up here? Do you have a limit to how long you stay or where you someplace else?" Dib was about to ask another when Gaz slapped him in the back of the head. "Don't over load him let him answer first!" Dib nods. "Okay but next time just say hay slow down not hit me." Gaz rolls her eyes at what he said.

"Well you see I was resting. Reapers get time off to live as humans. When we are born like a normal human we get to live life with out knowing what we are until we die then we get to keep all our memories as Reapers. It's kind of nice. Yes we have a time limit we do are job till we get called back to the other side. This depends on how well we do our job. The other reaper that was here before me didn't make it back I'm not only to do my job but to find him as well. And before you ask yes there is more then one reaper but each part of the universe is dedicated to a group of reapers that look like that planets races. We each get divided among that planet called a district if one of the people from this district crosses over to the next one that reaper is now the one that has say of if he lives or dies."

"That was a bit long winded but I can see why that is. Well then how big is the district for you?" "Well that's simple its all of this city until the road gets half way to the next towns around the city." Gaz looks to Raven. "That's a big district I mean this city is huge I can't believe that you're the only one that works it." Raven nods. "Well I have ways of doing my job you see I'm watching just about everything all the time in the shadows. There are a few places I can't look into but that's just the laws of the Reapers. Its one of a few things we can't see from the shadows. First off it could be a reaper that is on vacation, or the reaper that I'm looking to take back. The other is when an angel or demon is taking someone on watch. I'm not allowed to kill demons or angels unless they are trying to kill someone. Then I step in. As for angels I never have a problem its demons that give me the most problems. The last thing is I give people the privacy they need when they want to have interment moments like sexual if you get my meaning." Gaz looks away and blushes and Dib looks shocked. "I think that was too much information for me."

Raven smiles. "Yeah sorry oh Zim is on his way back up." Dib blinks and looks to see Zim walk into the room. "It's back up and running better then before, now the Tallest can't take the house over again. I made it voice recognition to where I say a code and it will activate. Also the Tallest can't call in and hear us I can only call out. I'm a GENIOUS!" Zim held up his arms in victory. "Okay but will it attack us and what is the code word if I may ask? Dib looked to him. Raven smiles and looks to Dib. "Let me answer if Zim does it will activate, and will not turn off, Zim didn't make the off code word yet." Zim blinks. "How did you…" "He can see just about everything in the shadows." Dib answered. Raven grins. "Well it won't attack us but if anyone came to the door if he said the words fuck the Armada." "Dib laughs and smiles at what Raven said. "That's awesome." Even Gaz smiled too.

A/N: Well that is the end of the first story arch. I know it's sad that this part is done already, but that's okay. Next time will be the first chapter in the second story arch. Yes this one will have more Nny involved in it. I know he didn't have much to do with the story so far but trust me I have plans for him. I'll see you next time with chapter 9. Keep a look out for it. Also I want to hear what you guys think the voice of Raven would be. Let me know what voice actor comes to your mind when you read what Raven says and I'll let you know what voice I have had set. I would also like to hear what people thing would be that right voice for Nny. The reson I'm doing this is because I like to hear what the people think on this subject. Anways keep a look out for the next update and I'll see you soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I have decided to let you know just how long this story is going to be I have made a list for myself to see just how many story archs are going to be in this entire story I have a list of seven in all. So yes this story is going to be a long one. Some archs are going to be a bit short like the first one but I'll do my best to make them longer. Well here it is the wait is over on with the second arch.

Chapter 9: Meanwhile

On the other side of town the time was pressing past midnight as Nny was making his way inside the 24/7. He was getting himself a can of Spaghettios as well as a Cheery Doom frosty. It had been along time since he had both of them. He was about to make his way up to counter when a small group of guys walk up and cut in front of Nny. They pull the man by the collar from behind the counter and point a gun in his face. "Empty out the register and don't do anything dumb!" One of the other guys turns to see Nny and points a gun to him. "Empty out your pockets and you won't get hurt."

Nny just gritted his teeth and gave the guy a death stare. "All I wanted was some food and a slushy now you're going to take that away! Not only that you cut in front of me and pull out guns. I hate guns!" He puts a hand in his pocket and pulls out a knife just as quick as he pulls out the knife he slices the guys hand off disarming him. "You have no respect for human life!" He then proceeds to stab the guy in the jugular. The others look to Nny and start to fire.

He jumps behind a shelf as he sees his drink had fallen victim to the gun fire. "You fucking morons!" He jumps back out and decapitates one of the guys. "I'll fucking kill you!" He kills the last two in a fit of rage then stops and starts to breath hard looking to see that the can was still okay. He makes his way over to the frosty machine. He was covered in blood when he came back up to the counter. "Its on the…" Bang! He was shot in the head and Nny looks back to see one last guy that came out of the bathroom. "You take too long to take a shit!" He yells and runs at him full speed.

Nny made his way out of the 24/7 sipping his drink. "The nerve of that guy killing the man behind the counter I do a good deed and get rewarded with free stuff and before the guy even says house he gets shot in the head! Damn it I had to pay anyways thanks to that fucker. I really liked the new guy at the 24/7 he looked like he was going to treat me nicely. Oh well fuck it, its just one less human in the world anyways."

Dear Die-ary,

I happened to read the paper today it was odd but I was in it and I wasn't even called a murder. For once it called me a hero that tried to save the day. Guess they got video cameras at the 24/7 because I later on watch what I did on the news. Fuck now if someone sees me I'm going to be bugged by some fan boy saying, "Hay you're the guy on the news your cool." Damn I don't want to have to start spending my freedom killing off fan boys. Oh well at least I get a life time of free food and drinks at the 24/7.

It was the next morning at Zim's house since it was a Saturday they didn't have to worry about classes. Raven's eyes open up quickly as Dib looks to him seeing that Raven went to bed on the couch. "I didn't know Reapers sleep." "They don't we look like we are sleeping to help see better in the shadows for watching what happens in the district. I saw some people die at a local shop. I couldn't see who the person was but it seams that he is clocked from me. It must have been someone that is watched by an angel because he killed bad people. Then again demons could have done the same thing but I can't tell what one it is."

"Um why would demons have a human kill someone that's evil? I mean aren't all demons bad?" Dib said with a puzzled look on his face. "Yes well a great deal are but some humans that die become a demon of vengeance they don't fallow a normal demons M.O. They fallow different rules thank of them as humans that are doing the right thing and try to buy a way into heaven's gate, or to keep the human they are watching from making the same mistake as they did when they where human. It actually kind of complicated from demon to demon." Raven just rubs his chin thinking about how demons have surprised him in the past. Dib on the other hand was still puzzled about everything that Raven had just said.

Deep into space the Armada was making its way to another planet for cleansing of all life to make it into a fueling station. "What is the status on Zim's Base has he been eliminated?" Purple asks one of the high ranking officers on deck. "Sir all communication has been lost. We are blocked from access to the base. Last video transmission sent shows that Zim and three humans working with him have disabled the control brain." "Damn it Zim! Why won't you just die already! Soldier send out a universe wide bounty on Zim and his human friends for 50 million moneyz dead and 100 million alive. If we get them alive I'm going to make him hurt!" Red's eyes flashed with anger as he took a vicious bite out of a sandwich. "Now let the cleansing begin!" Purple announced.

A/N: The stage has been set and things aren't going to be easier for Zim and friends anymore. Next chapter the battle will begin. See you next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: So We Meet Again Part 1

"Warning incoming transmission!" A black gloved hand pushes a button to receive the information about the bounty on Zim's head. "So you finally messed up Zim. Perfect now I will become an Invader for sure." Tak grins evilly to herself.

Back at Zim's Gir had turned on the TV to the morning news. "Warning what your about to see maybe too graphic for some viewers and young children." "Boring! I wanna watch cartoons!" Yelled out Gir. "Wait Gir I want to see this," Said Raven as he watches the TV to see Nny killing criminals. "Hay it's that guy Nny that I saw a few days ago. Man he can do a lot of damage to people!" Dib was in shock at what Nny could do to a group of people. "So that's who I couldn't see in the shadows last night." Dib looks to Raven. "So you're saying he might be under watch by an angel or demon?" "Yeah I think so let's not look into anymore then that for now we should leave him be for now."

Zim had rushed his way up to where Raven and Dib where as he was breathing heavy. "We got a problem!" "What's wrong Zim did the Tallest get control again?" Dib looks to Zim with a worried expression. "No much worse. We have a bounty on our heads!" Zim held out a printed copy of the bounty just as Gaz walked in to see it. "Great, no we have to be on guard all the time. Dammit now I can't even enjoy to play video game in peace. You two better make sure you keep me from getting another Game Slave from being destroyed or the pain you will receive will be great!" She didn't even look at Raven, she new he would keep her safe it was Zim and Dib that worried her.

"I think its best that we watch each other from now on both in and out of skool. I'll keep a look out in the shadows when we aren't together." Dib nods. I agree, and I also think its best to keep some kind of weapon and communication device on us in case we get separated. Zim we have a lot of work to do lets go to your lab and work on some new equipment." Zim nods and takes Dib with him down to the labs.

Gir had changed the channel and started to laugh at the cartoons. "Looks like we won't get to watch anything I'll go make breakfast for everyone." Raven made his way into the kitchen as Gaz fallows. "I guess since everyone is busy I'll just help you." Raven smiles looking back at her and nods.

Hours have passed before Zim and Dib came back up with the finished product. It was a simple watch that lets them communicate with each other so no one would think otherwise. As for weapons they where held inside a small box with a push of the button it would change into a gun they didn't make one for Rave since they knew he could make his own weapons at will. Just as Zim and Dib got done explaining how everything works Raven pulls everyone down under the table for cover just as the Door to Zim's base was blown apart by an explosion.

"Looks like the party started! Damn I thought we would have a day or two before we would get attacked." Rave n stood up as his eyes went red and a sword formed in his hand. "It's Tak!" Called out Dib as she saw her stand before them with an Irkin version of a rocket launcher in hand, and clad in battle armor with Mimi at her side. "I'm here take you in Zim, you and your friends! Don't try to resist I don't want to kill you and end up with a smaller bounty." She grins and points the RPG at them. Raven looks to them and makes a movement with his eyes before fading into the shadows. "Where did he go? No matter you're the one I want Zim!" Raven comes up from the shadows and pulls the RPG away from her tossing it aside.

"I think not!" His sword was pointed at her neck before Mimi pulls Raven away slamming him down on the floor. Gaz points her weapon at Mimi and pulls the trigger to knock the robot off him. Tak took out twin pistols and opens fire. Zim and Dib move out of the way in time but Gaz got hit in the arm. "Don't make me kill you Zim! Oof!" "Raven had gotten up in time to punch Tak in the face then hits one of her hands with his to maker her drop one of the guns. He was about to hit the other away when Mimi's extendable arm grabbed him. "Damn robot!" Raven moves his other arm to cut off Mimi's hand with the sword. Zim and Dib open fire on Mimi to try to take her down.

Gir just sat on the couch eating popcorn. "Oooo! Look at the light show!" "Gir attack already she's trying to kill us!" Zim yelled as he turned his fire to Tak. Gaz on the other hand had better aim and got Tak back for what she did to her arm. "You can't win agents me! I was last years Halo champion." "Gaz you okay?" Raven called out to her after seeing what happened to her arm. His sword decapitated Mimi before turning his blade to Tak. "Your skills still need work! Your not even worth killing go home and give up already!" Raven's eyes where of a darker red then before.

"No I won't quit!" She yelled and pulled a blade of her own making Raven's sword hit the floor. Her blade then pierced Raven's heart. "I was the best at hand to hand combat you fool! No one, not even a human can beat my skills." Raven's hand grabs the blade and pulls it out. "I'm not human!" He grins and makes a scythe from into his hands. Tak started to back off. "You're not human damn it! What the hell are you?!" She yells as Raven moves closer to her she trips over the RPG. "That's not a story for trash like you!"

Raven was about to strike when Tak pulls the RPG up in time to fire. Raven's upper body was completely blown away only his legs were left. "Damn out of ammo! I'll get you next time Zim!" She ran away and called out for Mimi. The once thought dead robot reactivated and picked up its parts before going after her master. As for Raven his body didn't move as Gaz looks on in fear that the Reaper just might be so immortal after all.

A/N: Yes a cliffhanger already I'm sorry to say, but I have to keep it interesting now don't I? Please don't hate me. So keep a look out for the next chapter to see what happens next. I'll see you all next time.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Again I would like to thank all of you for your reviews so far, and yes I know my grammar has been a bit touch and go in this story along with the run on sentences I would like to apologies for this do to working on this story in Microsoft Word 2007 it likes to make me add more then I need to when I type or it misses some of the grammar problems all together. Again sorry about this I'll try my best to type this out better. Also if anyone on are willing to go over my work to help me fix what is misses I would thank you a lot you can email me a fixed version at I will post the fixed version. Again thank you all for reading this and I look forward to your reviews.

Chapter 11: So We Meet Again Part 2

Gaz was looking on in horror as Raven's upper body was completely gone. No movement as of yet, that was never a good thing to see. "Raven's gone! I can't believe that a Reaper could be killed." Dib said after the shock finally past. Zim didn't know what to say he was just as shocked but not as shocked as Gaz was right now. "Raven no. You can't be dead!" She finally yelled out trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm not dead dammit!" Raven's legs moved as his upper body reformed. "It's been along time since anyone has ever done that much damage to me. It takes time for me to recover from an injury of that caliber." He stood up and looked back at them. "We need to keep on our toes if she could do that to me there is no telling what any of the other bounty hunters can do."

Gaz held back from wanting to run over to him. She still didn't want to show her feeling in front of Zim or Dib, and knew if she did she would never hear the end of it. Raven had a serious look on his face. "Zim Dib I think it would be best if you two fix up the house she left a big hole in the wall we don't want to leave it open for others to just waltz on in. As for me I have some business to take care of." "Are you going to go kill Tak?" Zim asked thinking that it might not be a bad idea. "No its best to leave her be for now. I have work to do a Reapers work is never done. I'll be back later on tonight to check in with you. When I come back I think it would be a good idea to come up with a plan. I'll see you all later." Raven went into the shadows to make his leave.

"Well this is no fun I'm going back home to pick up some stuff and come back you two better not get attacked while I'm gone." Gaz made her way out of the hole in the house where the front doors use to be. "Do you think it's wise to let her go alone?" Zim looked to Dib. "She should be fine I know she can take care of herself besides we have the communicators so if she does get into a jam she can always call on us. I just hope she won't try to take things into her own hands." Dib shook off what he was thinking and looked back to Zim. "Let's just worry about the repairs for now we have a lot to do before they get back."

"Damn human he almost had me back there. How in the hell did he even survive my blade I will never know." She then dawned on his words. "I'm not human. If he's not human then what the hell is he? No he can't be an alien we have never ran into anything like that before. Well its not like he is still alive now. That rocket should have taken car of him." Tak grins at the idea that she killed one of them as she made her way into her lab to have her robot Mimi repaired again. "Its going to take me two hours before its ready for combat again. Curse you Zim and your human friends too. Well since I have to wait I can always make my report to the Tallest.

Back in the communication room Tak was making a full report of the events to the Tallest. "So as you can tell I managed to take out one of them." "Nonsense Tak you don't have proof of this as far as we know your lying about killing the one called Raven. Until you can prove this and take care of the others you get nothing!" Tallest Red didn't sound pleased with her at all. "Oh and one last thing Tak if you fair again don't bother calling us back you will be added to the bounty do I make my self clear?" Tallest Purple wasn't in the mood for games today she could tell that Zim had gotten under his skin. "Yes my Tallest I understand. I…I will not fail you again." Communication was cut. "I won't loose this time I'm going to make sure that they give up before even trying to fight back." Tak had a evil grin with a plan waiting to be unleashed.

The night sky was clear as the stars could be seen with ease the house was fixed in full. Inside Zim and Dib where resting from the hard work before looking at the time. "Holy crap its after eight already. Zim do you think that its odd that my sister isn't back yet?" Zim nods, "It has been too long I think we should go check on her." "I was thinking the same thing." Raven came out of the shadows. "Raven do you know something?" Dib looks to Raven with concern. "No I was too buy with my job to look over her and my kills at the same time. Dib I'm sure she is okay but to make sure lets go to your house to check on her. Dib nods. "Um Raven do you think we can use the shadows to get to The Dibs home?" "Not a bad idea Zim it would be the fastest way to go. Okay first you two will need to hold onto me tight and don't let go I don't want to lose one of you in the shadows it will take me forever to fine you." Zim and Dib both nod before holding onto Raven. "Oh and boys I hope you have a good stomach because this rides going to be a vomit inducing one." "What?" Both Dib and Zim said looking at each other before going into the shadows.

Inside the shadows Dib and Zim could hear the voices of people as well as holes of lights that show where they lead. It was a fast ride with many twists and turns. Think of it like a roller coaster at night with only minor lighting to see. It seamed like a life time before they made to Dibs home. Both Zim and Dib breath hard trying not to vomit thank god they had a light dinner. When they look at the time it was as if it had stopped. "Wow it felt like two hours but it wasn't even a second." Dib was already excided before he covered his mouth. "Hay not so fast Dib your body has to get use to being in time again. In the shadows you are outside of time and space the path of the Dark Core is vast and easy to get lost in but hard for the living to get use to." Dib, Zim and Raven looked all over the house to see if Gaz was home. It wasn't until they met in the kitchen when they saw a note.

_Zim and human,_

_I have taken the human you call Gaz. She was a fighter but a stasis field took care of her. If you want her back I will be waiting for her at Mystic Mountain. Meet me at midnight tonight or I'll kill her. Oh and come unarmed or she dies. We will take about your surrender then._

_Tak_

"Dammit I knew I should have gone with her I could have stopped Tak and we wouldn't be in this mess." Dib punches the table with his head hanging low. "No there was nothing you could do Dib Tak would have taken you too and it would be me and Raven to try and save you. Tak make a grave error that we can use to our advantage. She thinks Raven is dead." Zim grins as his mind was making an incredible plan like none he has ever had before.

To be Continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Midnight Duel

On top of Mystic Mountain Gaz was strapped down to a tree as Tak was walking back and forth in wait for Zim and the human to show up. "They have ten more minutes before time is up and I'll kill you." Tak grins to Gaz. "And when that time comes you will get to join your friend that I have already killed." Gaz was holding back trying not to say anything about Raven still being alive. She knew that if Tak didn't know it would give her brother and Zim the edge but that didn't mean that Gaz couldn't play mind games. "Yeah what ever you just keep talking it's all your good at. Besides you lost last time and I know you'll lose again. Give it up Tak if they do show up it's to kill you. I know my brother will have a plan yeah Zim and him had a lot of battles but with that comes the experience they need to stop you. You'll be stopped before you even have a chance to kill me.

Tak gritted her teeth and looked back at Gaz. "Quiet damn you! I won't have your insolence try to cloud my judgment. I should kill you now its two minutes till midnight they won't make it in time." "Not so fast Tak we're here and just in time." Dib grins as Zim stands next to him. "That's right Tak now let her go so we can settle this once and for all." Zim demanded with his fist clenched.

"No I think not as long as I have her here you won't do anything. Now Mimi search them make sure they are unarmed just incase they tried to defy my orders." Mimi jumped out of the shadows and did a full x-ray scan on the two. "No weapons detected even Zim's PAK weapons systems are offline." Good you're not as stupid as I thought you would be. Now let's talk about your surrender. If you don't struggle I won't kill any of you but I will take you to the Tallest and have them do the work. They want to kill you personally Zim."

Zim knew he had to buy some time so he thought it would be best to keep her distracted. "You are no better than me to them Tak they don't care about you as soon and you take us in you will be executed too for leaving your post at planet Dirt. You know they don't forgive the ones that disobey orders. Think about it Tak you where made the same time I was as well as some of the others that where shipped off to be something other then an Invader. We are defects Tak." "No you lie dammit!" Tak was furious and was about to pull out a gun when she heard another voice.

"Zim is right Tak." Tak turns around to see Raven and a now free Gaz. "No you can't be alive your dead and beside you lie the Tallest won't think of me as a defect. Tak was in fear to see a once dead man still alive. Raven just kept on talking to explain what the Tallest have planed. "I know what the Tallest are planning they waited until the Irken genetics where pure again to make more Invaders. That's why they didn't make more after the events that took place when Zim pulled his stunt on your home world. Tak they want to start an internal investigation on all failed Irkens. Your just part of a test and I know that if you fail, and you will, your going to be hunted too. But what they didn't tell you was that as soon as you bring every one in they will kill you."

"Shut up!" She fires her gun at Raven only to see that the hole it made was healing and he was still standing. "Damn you monster why won't you just fucking die!" "You know nothing Tak you can't kill what can't die. No put away the gun Tak we don't want to take you down but if you keep it up I will kill you." Raven's eyes glowed red as he waited for her next move. "No you all have to die I can't fail or they will kill me it's my life or yours and I have to survive." She pulls the trigger again but the same results every time.

"I told you Tak that I can't die why do you waist your shots on me?" Tak smiles and points the gun at Gaz. Your right I'll just kill her!" BANG! The gun went off but to Tak's surprise Gaz and Raven where gone. When Tak spun around to her surprise Raven and Gaz where behind her, as for Gaz, she was breathing hard it was her first time traveling in the Dark Core with Raven. "No you can't have that kind of power no human can teleport!"

"I'm not human." Raven smiles as Dib runs to his sister. "Gaz are you okay did she hurt you?" Gaz looks to him as her face gets serious. "No but she will pay for what she did. I won't let her think she can do the same thing twice. Make sure you guys watch out she has a way of binding you." Raven pulls out the weapons he had stashed for them tossing them to his friends before making his own weapon materialize. "I'll be careful." Raven holds up his sword and charges at Tak. Tak pulled out her own sword and charged at Raven with a clash the swords collide and the battle was just starting.

Closer to the edge of Mystic Mountain Nny was sitting on his car looking down at the city deep in his own thoughts. The wind picked up for a moment making his hair sway in his face. He then hears the sound of metal colliding. "Strange I've never heard anything like that here before. Wait I know that sound its two blades striking each other." Nny stands up with a blade of his own ready. "No one is going to turn my favorite spot and turn it into a gang war ground." Nny hears the sound again and moves to where it is coming from.

Gaz and Raven where taking turns striking at Tak with swords as Dib and Zim where taking car of Mimi. "Tell me why we have to take care of the robot?" Zim jumps out of the way of a laser beam. "This is Raven and Gaz's fight. They have a vendetta to pay her back for what she did." Dib fires the gun at Mimi then ducks. "Remember Tak almost blew away Raven's body and kidnapped Gaz they want pay back and If I know Gaz she won't stop till she gets it."

Gaz and Raven stood side by side swords ready to strike as they charged at Tak swinging. "I won't let you get away with what you did Tak you will pay!" Gaz strikes her blade to Tak's as Raven moves in to strike she blocks it with her gun. Tak manages to push Raven's blade away and fire at Raven on to have him heal the wound to his face. At the same time Nny saw the battle taking place as he smiles with glee. For the first time he was seeing aliens fighting. Then his eyes see Dib and knew him from before. "That's the kid that I met on my first day back. It looks like he is use to battle at his age." Just then Dib was shot in the leg and fell to the ground Mimi was about to strike with her extendable are when clash.

Dib looks up to see Nny standing in front of him blocking the attack with his blades. "I won't let some robot hurt my friend. You pile of junk. I'll destroy you!" Dib was shocked to see that Nny was protecting him he didn't even know he was there or why he would help. From the story that he got from Squee Nny was a killer. Zim starts to help Nny by firing into Mimi's side creating gaps in the metal body. "I don't know who you are but thank you for helping my friend." Nny then moves a blade and cut off Mimi's arm." I take care of my friends and if you're a friend of Dibs then I guess I'm your friend too." Nny thought to himself as he stood ready to strike. How could he let himself have more friends why did he call this alien his friend? He never met him before and until now never cared to have friends other than Squee, but here he is defending Dib from a robot. Nny pushed away his thoughts as he went in to strike stabbing the robot in the holds that the alien made. Dib stood up and fired at Mimi blowing the robots head off.

Tak was opening fire at Gaz when she saw what happened to Mimi. "Damn it all. Now another human is fighting with then and Mimi his destroyed beyond repair. You are all going to pay!" Gaz was weaving between the shots ready to strike she made a strike into the metal body armor that Tak had on still from the first battle. Raven made a direct hit into Tak's back. Tak finally fell to her knees unable to move her body. "Fuck! You disabled my battle suit. I can't move!" Raven moved the blade of his sword to her neck. "Be lucky I didn't sever your spine. Now give up this nonsense before you end up dead." "Fools what does it matter now? I failed in my mission. I'm better off dead the Tallest will now have my head added to the bounty along with that new human. They say everything thanks to the monitoring device inside of Mimi."

"What? You mean they saw everything that took place." Raven's face showed his anger. "Yes and not only that but Mimi is set to explode with a fifty megaton bomb if I should fail." She looks to Raven. "No even you could survive that oh and to make sure none of your friends make it out alive it's taking this city with you along with me." Tak then looks away with disgust not even she would go that low to complete a mission. "We aren't going to die." Raven stated as she walks over to Mimi. "No you have no way to stop it its rigged so that no matter what you do to deactivate it, it will go off!" "Who said I was going to disarm it?" Raven smiles and opens the portal to the Dark Core under Mimi's body making it disappear. "The Dark Core will be a safe spot with no way out the bomb with go off and nothing will happen to us." He smiles as the others let out a sigh of relief.

Deep in space the Tallest where furious with the events they just saw. "Those humans and Zim survived Dammit. Add Tak's name to the list and add the face of that new human too. They won't get away with this!" Tallest Red gritted his teeth in anger. "Double the bounty! We want every bounty hunter loyal to the Armada to take this mission. Oh and remove the dead or alive from the humans. I want them dead, as for Tak and Zim triple the bounty if they bring them in alive!" Tallest Purple smiles with the added request along with Red, as one of the underlings was working on posting the new bounty.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Assault on Mystic Mountain

Zim moves over to Tak as she looked at him in fear that he would kill her. Tak we may have had our differences but I think its best that you team up with us. The Tallest will surly add you to the bounty list and having your skills on our side will help out greatly. I offer you the same what was it oh yes Nny. Zim looks back to Nny and smiles. Nny blinks and then sighs. Well saving people isn t my thing but since your friends of Dib then I guess I m in. Dib smiles and lets out a sight of relief that Nny was on there side. He saw first hand what he can do and knows that making him an ally was a great idea. Count me in too. Tak said with a bit of worry in her voice. We not be able to win this war but the number and the power we have working together just might be what we need to finish off the Tallest and the Armada.

I wouldn t be so sure of that Irken rebel! They turn around to see a huge alien warrior standing at 7 2 with massive armor covering its body. The red glow from the eyes out of his mask looks down at the group. Surrender now or die by my hands! Zim narrows his eyes. I know that voice from some where. Dib looks to Zim. You know this alien? Yes he does and now its time for my revenge Zim you and your friends are going to die. Zim activates his paks weapons system as the spider legs come out they start to fire in the laser formation. The beams fire and cut open the alien s armored helmet. Once the pieces fall Zim s eyes grew wider. No it can t be!

Purple eyes look down at Zim. Yes Zim! It is I Sizzlor. Its time I make you pay for what you have done to me. Zim runs at his old boss and starts to attack only to fail and have his leg grabbed and then his body slammed into the ground. Zim! Tak yells out and rushes blindly in for an attack as she starts to punch and kick into the armor to find some kind of a weakness. The irritated Sizzlor smacks Tak away into a tree. You are pathetic and could never have become Invaders. I was once a commanding officer in my prime I retired with honor and was given a great job but now thanks to you Zim I have lost everything. Now I will show you what its like to lose everything Zim!

Sizzlor picked up Zim by his head and started to squeeze trying to make Zim s head pop like a zip. Tak tried to get back up but the damage to her armor was too great. She had used the last of its energy in the last attack. All she could do was watch in horror as Zim screamed in pain. Bang! Dib fired a shot into Sizzlor s hard making him drip Zim. Leave my friend alone! Dib tossed the gun aside the last shot used up the last of its ammo. Dib stood ready for hand to hand combat.

Sizzlor just grins and stared at Dib. Ha you think you can do anything. Your fists can t hurt me as long as I m in this suit. Dib smiles as he rushes in trying not to fall from his injured leg. He jumps into the air and lands a kick into Sizzlor s jaw. As Dib landed he looked up and smiled. Your face is your weak point thanks to Zim your face is no longer protected.

Sizzlor looks to Dib and smiles. Kid I just let you get a free shot. I knew what you where going to do. And let me tell you that your kick was too weak to do anything. Dib s face grew grim as Sizzlor kicked Dib in the face sending him into a tree. Now that is a kick with power. Hahaha! Nny had seen all that he wanted to he was not pleased with what this alien had done to Dib. He runs up and takes a slash at Sizzlor s armor only to have his blade break. What the hell is that armor made out of? That was one of my strongest blades. But Nny didn t stand still too long he quickly moves out of the way to make sure he didn t give Sizzlor and opening.

Stay here and watch over the others. Me and Nny will take care of this one. He looks back at Gaz. But Raven he may be too strong I can help. She tried to plead her point but Raven shook his head. No Gaz he is much strong then you think. Only me and Nny can do this. I can tell Nny has the experience that you lack not only that but look what he did to your brother let along the battle harden Tak. Just trust me on this Gaz. I know you want to help but your no good to use if Sizzlor kills you. Gaz just looks away sadden but also knew Raven was right she wasn t ready for this kind of a fight. Just don t just don t die okay. Raven smiles. Gaz you know I can never die so don t worry. Raven then runs off to go help out Nny.

Gaz quickly wiped her eyes and started to help move the others in a safe location to watch the battle. As she started to think of how a fool Raven was but also how much more of a fool she was for wanting to take on Sizzlor. Damn you Raven for making me feel this way. But she couldn t blame him for wanting her to be safe.

Raven stood next to Nny and handed him a new blade. Try this one out. Nny looks to Raven before taking the blade. Once in Nny s hands it felt so much like it was a part of him. It was as if this blade was an old friend. Whats the plan? Nny asks as he was thinking in his mind about how close he was to saying thanks to this guy. It was strange but he felt like this guy had some kind of connection. Well first off I think we need to try for the head if we can t hit that then try to find some kind of weakness in the armor. Nny nods as he looks to Raven. Then both of them as if reading each others minds run off to battle.

Gaz was helping Tak take off the broken armor trying to see if it would help her move. In case Raven and Nny get hurt I want use to be the back up plan. Tak smiles. You have the heart of a warrior. I like that kind of thinking, but what about Zim and Dib? Tak then gasps as part of the armor was removed making it easier for her to breath. They are out cold but they will live. I m just never mind. Tak looks to Gaz and sees that something is making her worried. Raven will be fine Gaz trust me I saw what he can do and he can t be killed. Gaz looks away. I m not worried. Besides he s not human as he says. Let s just drop it until after this battle is over. Gaz looks back to watch the on going battle with Sizzlor.

Nny and Raven where striking the armor but couldn t find a weakness. The fight was like some kind of a dance. It was quick movements and even quicker striking but all it was doing was annoying Sizzlor. You fools neo space titanium has no weak points its useless! He smacks at Raven and Nny only to see them back flip out of the way. Your too slow I can see every move you make. Raven s eyes started to grow blood red. As Nny saw this it was so strange yet it was as if it didn t bother him at all. Hay I like the eye thing never seen anyone s eyes go red unless you count when I made a guy break every blood vessel in his eyes. Raven smiles. Nice but I don t think now is the time for idol chitchat. Raven drops his blade and forms two new ones. Here take this one your old one is starting to break. Nny saw the crack in his blade and tosses it aside before taking the new one. By the way I like that trick of making weapons at will. Think you can teach me? Nny smiles. Well the problem is I m a Reaper so humans can t just learn this kind of thing. Nny blinks for a moment then jumps out of the way before Sizzlor goes to punch them.

Hay we where talking! Nny slashes at Sizzlor s arm and cuts it off. Its rude to interrupt people when they are talking! Nny was slashing away when he stops to catch his breath he saw that all of Sizzlor s armor was gone as well as Sizzlor s left arm. Nny just blinks and looks to the blade. Did I do that? Aaahhh! What the hell kind of blade was that? No human should have metal that strong! Raven smiles and move closer to Sizzlor. It s adamantium the strongest and rarest metal and to get your records strait. I m a Reaper not a human. As Raven was about to strike Sizzlor pulls out a gun and points it at Gaz. Do it and the earth girl dies! Raven and Nny drop the blades.

If you even hurt her I ll kill you! His eyes glow the darkest shade of red. I think I ll kill her any ways. Besides her bounty is only a bit smaller dead so it doesn t matter to me. Raven saw the trigger about to be pulled when he punched into Sizzlor s body pulling out his soul. I warned you! Now go to hell where you belong! He tosses Sizzlor s soul in a red portal that had opened up. Have fun burning for all eternity in hell. I ll send ever sing one of your friends to join you.

Gaz ran saw the whole thing and was shocked at what Raven had done. He had saved her but yet his actions had told her even more. Raven s eyes went back to normal as he started to make his was over to the others. Nny fallowed as he was amazed at what just happened. Um Raven why didn t you do that from the start? Raven looks back at Nny. It s not fun to just rip out a soul and not have the fun of battle. He grins and laughs. Nny then starts to laugh as well he finally met some one that knows the true fun in killing and the best ways in doing it. A Reaper now that sounds like the perfect being to be a friend with and Nny can t wait to see just what Raven can really do.

TBC

A/N: I m sorry for not getting this chapter done sooner. I ve been busy a lot as of late. Also I had to fix my computer as well as working on the preparations for getting married soon. Also I had a birthday not long ago so everything is just going crazy. I m going to keep working on this story with what free time I have. So I ll post more asap. This story will keep going and I will keep adding more for all of you to read. Thank you all for keeping up with this story and I ll see all of you next time. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I want to apologize for my lack of updates on this story. I have not forgotten it but I have had many setbacks that have kept me from working on this story. A major one is the fact that my glasses that I use to see with have broke and I don't have the funds to get a new pair do to the high price. Do to this I have a hard time seeing what I type and will have to try my best to work on this story without my glasses. So I don't strain my eyes and get headaches I'll have to take a lot of breaks before working on each chapter.

Chapter 14: Uncovering Secrets

Dear Die-ary,

Last night for the first time I was fighting for someone other than myself. It's odd but I feel liberated as if I have a reason to keep going. Rev. Meat only said that I was on the right path. He has been too quiet lately. I can feel him slipping away just as Nail Bunny has. I still don't trust him but I have no other choice. I also saw Squee he looks well but I didn't let him know I was home. I can't allow him to be in the same boat as me and my new friends. I won't let him die because of me. As for Raven it's odd but this Reaper seams to be like an old friend. Maybe I'm just reading too much into this since for the first time I have real friends other then Squee.

Nny stops writing to think of how Squee would acted to see him again but then shakes it off after thinking he would be ripped apart by some alien. "No I can't let him see me not until this matter is over."

Back at skool Dib and Zim where being stared at since they where both wrapped with bandages Dib was also walking around on crutches do to his injured leg. Raven was also wrapped in bandages but only to mask that he wasn't human. It was best to look as if they where all in some kind of a fight over the weekend. They had already come up with a cover story so there wouldn't be any controversy in what had happen to them.

Zita had seen Dib and was concern with his condition. When she asked him what happened he told her the story of getting jumped by the football team again. But she knew better than that. They haven't even looked at Dib after the last fight. Something wasn't right about his story. She had to get to the bottom of this and started to secretly watch Dib and the others carefully to try and find any holes in the story she was told.

At lunch Dib told Squee what had happened and also let slip that Nny was there to help them out. Squee asked about Nny and how he was doing but the others just said that he was doing well. They didn't want Squee to be in danger as to Nny's request. Nny would kill them if they told Squee the truth. Zita smiled and now knew she had more investigating to do. She had to find out just who this Nny was and how Squee knows him.

After class Zita went to do some research on Nny and didn't like what she found. In the local news records Nny aka Johnny C. was once wanted for mass murder. The charges where dropped when a look alike was found killed at Nny's house along with several other dead bodies. They thought that this was the original killer and Johnny C. killed him in self defense. The original killer was believed to be trying to take over the life of Johnny C. and tried to kill anyone who would recognize him.

Zita couldn't believe this story but without proof she couldn't tell if Nny was the real killer or just a victim as the papers have lead people to believe. Zita had find out more and knew where to go to find it. She was going to talk to Squee and find out who Nny really is.

At Zim's house the group where having the first meeting with Nny about the situation that was at hand. "So the Irken Empire has set a bounty out on us and since I helped you I'm also on this bounty." Nny looks to Dib after getting a long winded explanation. "Exactly that's why we have to work together to fight them not only for our own lives but for the safety of all mankind." Well I could careless about mankind but to keep all of you alive as well as Squee then I will agree to help you. I just have one question to ask. Why is the robot so stupid? I mean you're an alien from an advanced race and you can't get your robot to help." Zim looks at Gir as he is eating Poop Corn and watching TV in the other room. "Ah yes well you see I've tried to fix him but every time he has rebelled and tried to kill me. The first time he turned a lot of people in to mindless zombies at the library. It wasn't a pretty site believe me. Besides he has proven to be very useful even if is state of mind isn't all there." "I like CORN!" Gir yells out from the other room.

"Yes well maybe I should take a look at him and give it a try at my base to see if I could find out what's really wrong with him." Tak suggested as she sees Gir now pulling the empty bag over his head. "Aww the corn is gone." "Um well just make sure you do it in a well confined room just in case he tries to attack you."

At Squee's house Zita was finding out more information about Nny. "You see he use to live next to me when I was younger. He helped me when I was endanger and killed a man before he could hurt me. He even knocked out my dad once, but my dad was a very bad guy when I was younger. That's before I was taken away from my parents." Squee remembers the horrors his parents had put him through. "As for Nny, I don't think he is a bad man. He is just misunderstood, then again I wouldn't want to cross him or get on his bad side just incase." Zita was still not too sure that Dib should be around a guy like that. But that didn't help her get anymore information on just who Nny is. She had a lead on another person who knew Nny but she wasn't living in the city anymore. It was just one dead end after another.

"Damn it why can't I get anymore information on this guy. He has no parents, date of birth, relatives, and to make matters worse anyone who has been in contact with him has moved or has very little to say at all." Zita was agitated that she couldn't get any more information but she knew that Dib was up to something. It was time for her to get to the bottom of it and confront Dib in person.

Back at Zim's house Gaz was playing a new video game. "Damn it Belmont why can't you swim!" Raven blinks as he looks at Gaz, "I know only a few Belmont's have ever learned to swim most of them are too busy being over powered by using a whip then learn to swim. That's why I like a newer Castlevania games then the other ones." "Well she would but she already beat them all she has left is old games." Dib looks to his sister, "They seam to give her the challenge she has been looking for." Raven smiles as he sees Gaz deep in her game. "Yes well sometimes the challenge of a game helps with challenges in life." "Dad said the same thing, about time you died! I was about to turn it off if I had to fight Dracula one more time." Raven chuckles to himself as Gaz closes her laptop. "Yes well maybe you should give the Mega Man games a shot the challenge is even more satisfying."

Suddenly a knock came to Zim's door as everyone looked at each other. It couldn't be Tak she would still be working on fixing Gir. Dib stood up and slowly went to the door and pressed his hand on it to make it see thought. On the other side was Zita waiting for an answer before knocking again. Dib opens the door and steps outside. "Hay Zita, what brings you here?" "Well your Dad said you where here. I came by to check on you and to see if you where okay. I was kind of worried about you and didn't know how well you might be since you where in a fight." Dib was still leaning on his crutches too keep the presser off of his leg. "I'm fine. The doctor told me it was a sprung ankle. I should be back on my feet in a few days. I was told to try and do some light walking everyday to try and get strength back so it won't end up getting weak from the lack of use."

"Dib don't lie to me. I know something else is going on with you. You can tell me the truth. Why are you hanging out with a man that was once wanted for murder? This guy Nny can be dangerous. I don't what something to happen to you." Zita looked away not wanting Dib to see how worried she was. "Zita its okay he helped me and the others out in the fight. We where out numbered and Nny came to see what all the fighting was about. When he saw that we where getting beaten up Nny stepped in and stopped the fight. I owe my life to him for that. Zita he isn't a bad guy he just has is own ways of dealing with things." Zita looks to Dib and wanted to believe him but something about the story still didn't add up.

"But why are you still lying to me. What is it about that fight that you are not telling me? Dib don't you see I…DIB!" Zita was suddenly grabbed by a mechanical arm being lifted up into the air. "Human if you don't have the others come here and surrender I will kill her." A voice came from inside the mech as Zita was trying to get free from its grasp. "Dib help me!" "Zita hold on! Damn it give me some time so I can get the others here." The other hand to the machine moved in front of Dib. "They are all inside boy just call them out here!" "Not all of us are here. Tak is at her base and if you want her here too I have to call her." The mecha moves its hand away. "Very well you have one hour and if she is not here the Girl dies!" The hand started to squeeze down on Zita as she lets out a scream. "Okay stop I'll get them now." Dib runs into the house as Zita was scared for her life.

A\N: Again I am deeply sorry for the long wait. My eyes have adjusted to where I can start writing again. Thank you all for reading and I'll be working on this story with full force and try to get out more chapters as soon as they are done.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Unstable

Inside Zim's house Dib had explained the situation to the others. "His name is Shick and he is one of the top class bounty hunters in the universe. This guy doesn't fight clean he is the most dishonorable bounty hunter I have heard of. Be ready for a dirty fight from this guy. He likes to take on a bounty when he knows the opponents are at there weakest. He will use any means to bring us in." Zim was worried that they would bring him in on this sooner or later. "No one has ever seen him outside of his mech before so I don't know what kind of a fight it would be even after we bring his mech down. I'll try to call Tak and lets all pray she has a plan. If not Nny, Gaz and Raven are our only hopes in winning this fight since they are the only ones that didn't take too much battle damage."

"Tak are you there. Tak we have a problem, Shick is out side my base ready to bring us in but the problem is that he has the human Zita hostage. We have to be careful, Tak can you get here in an hour." Zim was worried that he didn't get a response yet. "An hour is more than enough time for me Zim I'll be ready soon just hold on until I get there. No Gir that's not a lollipop!" The transmission cuts out. Nny blinks and looks at the others. "I think your robot might make her late. Lets just try and keep him busy."

Outside Shick was getting agitated that his bounty hasn't come out of the house just when he was about to go back to squeezing the life out of Zita the house door opens and everyone inside walks out trying not to give Shick a reason to hurt Zita. "Okay Shick were out here now put the girl down!" Raven demanded as his eyes where already blood red. This was the first time Zita had seen Raven's eyes to that. "Not until the other one is here. Once Tak arrives I'll let her go in trade that you come with me. I don't want the price on your heads to drop."

Raven squeezes his hand and was about to go into the shadows when the mech started to light up like the Fourth of July. "I don't think so. Your trick won't work on me. I modified this mech to remove any shadows you can use to attack with." Raven gritted his teeth. "Damn you Shick! I can't do anything with him having every inch of that machine covered in lights." "Raven calm down we don't want to give him a reason to hurt the girl." Gaz put her hand on Raven's shoulder. "Raven Nny is right we have to just wait this one out. I know you can't let her die do to you being a Reaper but we can't have you risk it we have to wait for Tak."

"Time is almost up. Your friend Tak must be hiding. That's too bad I guess I'll just have to kill the girl." He started to squeeze Zita in his hand again as she started to scream. "Help me! DIB!" BOOM! A large blast made Shick drop Zita. Dib dropped his crutches and used his good leg to leap just in time to catch Zita in his arms. "Are you okay Zita?" Dib asked as she nods. Shick meanwhile turns around to see that Tak was the one to shoot at him with a modified RPG launcher. "Hay Shick your going to have to do better then that. You should have known we wouldn't let you take us in with out a fight." Tak smiles and has her RPG ready to strike again. "Do you think that toy can do anything to me? I didn't even break the armor plates." Shick moves in to try and grab Tak as another shot was fired into the mech's arm.

Raven was already ready with his sword drawn along with Nny and Gaz. They started to attack from the back using the same blades that worked in the last battle. "Try to take out the lights there are our prime target. Once they go out I can take him apart from the inside." Shick spun around and knocked the three back before they could make a hit. The he quickly moves around to smack Tak away. "You fools! Your too slow. So you really think I would let you get that close. Tak got back up and started to laugh. "You didn't think I would come unprepared now do you? Gir attack mode!" Shick stared to look around." Where is he!" The ground below broke open and Gir comes out of the ground upper cutting into the mech's head. "No one hurts my friends!" All of Gir's lights where turned to red as he landed to his feet. His left eye started to twitch.

"A Sir unit can't beat me. You just got lucky!" "And you talk too much!" Gir's head opens out and an array of weapons came out and started to shoot at Shick. "All enemies of Earth must parish. You are the Enemy!" The others where shocked to see that Tak had made Gir work for once. This was the chance they needed. Raven ran in and started to cut into the armor of the right leg as Gaz started to work on the left. Nny had jumped onto the back. The armor was getting ripped open like a tin can. "Get off of me!" Shick started to move around trying to keep them from doing anymore damage. Gir had run out of ammo and started to use a buzz saw to try and cut into the arms plaiting. Zita was watching on as Dib's friends where working on trying to get the lights to turn off.

Zim handed a gun to Dib after pulling out of his PAK. "Dib what are you doing? You could get killed." Zita took the gun away from Dib and started to open fire at Shick. "I'm not going to let some machine hurt my man!" Dib and Zim blink after hearing Zita's words and quickly shook it off as Zim handed Dib another gun. Zim's spider legs came out into laser formation and started to open fire along with Dib. "Damn you! I'll kill you all!" Shick tried to swat at anyone he could but Tak stood in his way and blasted the mech's arm off thanks to Gir breaking a hole in the armor for her. "Fuck! I can't let you do this to me."

Shick jumps into the air, and finally swats off Gir along with Gaz and Nny. Raven stabs into the mech and then pushes off to jump down and catch his friends. The lights on Shick's mech had gone out with the last blow. Before Shick could land and stomp on Gaz Raven pulls her to safety. Nny and Gir had landed on there feet and got away in time. Gaz looked at Raven as she was blushing. "Now that your lights are out Shick I can take you apart!" Raven sits Gaz down and moves into the shadows. "He saved me again." Shick was looking around for Raven. "Where are you so I can crush you? What!" The mech was starting to fall apart as Rave worked on the inside to take out every major joint in the mech. "No stop! You don't know what you're doing! STOP!"

It was too let the mech fell apart at Raven's hands. Raven rose up from under the parts and smiled. "Its just a bunch of scrap now." He reached into the what was left of the mech and pulled out a small alien. He looked to be no taller then Gir. "Let me go so I can kill you! Let me go!" Raven's blood red eyes look to Shick. "Using a machine just to make up for your size makes me sick. You could have used your talents in a better way. Instead you crossed us. For that you can never be forgiven!" Raven snaps the alien's neck then drops him to the ground. "Have fun in hell."

"You my so called master must die!" Gir was ready to attack Zim. "Gir deactivate defense mode." Tak said as Gir went back to blue. "Okie-dokie!" Gir starts to suck on his foot looking for tuna. "Sorry about that Zim. Gir still has to be fully fixed. He now has a split personality in his other mode and this personality hates you. I'll try to fix it but I don't think it will be easy." Raven just smiles and is glad that his friends are okay. But he knows that more battles are coming and they won't be getting any easier.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Good news everyone I have managed to get my glasses fixed until I can afford a new pair. This will make my progress on this story go a lot faster now. Again I would like to thank all of you for your support on this story and keep on reading its only going to get better from here on.

Chapter 16: First Date

It was another day at Skool and no one way any the wiser about what had happed the day before. Zita had agreed to keep quiet about the situation at hand as long as Dib went out on a date with her. Everyone had a laugh about the situation and Dib was nervous. This was going to be the first date that he would be on with anyone. In class Dib was in his own little world thinking of what to do and where to go. It was odd but Nny gave him a little bit of advice when Zita wasn't around. "Take her to Mystic Mountain. It's a good place to go on a date. What happens after you leave from there is something that you have to figure out on your own." Nny then had a sad look on his face then left for home.

The bell rang and Dib snapped him back from his deep thoughts. "I just hope your right Nny." Dib mumbled to himself before making his way to his next class. Thank god he would be in the same class as Zim so he could at least try to talk to someone about it. Then again Zim didn't know much about dating but it was still someone he could talk to about it. When Dib came into class he was in luck that it was a free period in gym that day.

"Hay Zim do you think you can help me out with trying to figure out on what to do on my date with Zita. I know you may not know much on this subject but I figured you might have studied so you could act more human." Dib was worried when he saw Zim starting to think. "Well Dib I have studied a lot about the human race and Gir likes to watch soap operas. Anyways I would say talk her out to eat and to a movie. It seams like the thing that most humans would do, or you could fake a coma and have her fall in love with you as you sleep. No wait we don't have time for you to fake coma." Zim scratched at his chin as he looked deep in thought. "Um, Zim I think you where right until you got to the coma part that is kind of unneeded since I think she is already in love with me. Remember she called me her man when we where fighting with Shick." Dib looked a bit worried at Zim it was as if some of Gir's stupidity had rubbed off on Zim. "Oh right, right, my bad. Then just go with the dinner and a movie bit. Make it a horror movie. Girls like to grab on to guys when they take them to see one. I've seen it a few times when I was out watching a movie. Speaking of movies, why do humans always stand next to a window when they know something is going to come and kill them? It's the easiest spot to get pulled out of the house from." Dib snaps his fingers. "Zim you're getting off topic again, hay wait, why do people do that in movies anyways?"

Dib had shaken off what Zim was talking about when Gaz came up to them. "Dib you know when you try to ask Zim for advice he goes off topic and starts to rant about something like movies or video game logic. Look if you want some good advice with out getting side tracked, and normally I wouldn't do this but do to the situation I will. Do what Zim said and take her out to dinner and a movie. Then do what Nny told you about talking her to Mystic Mountain. Oh and take some protection, just in case she wants more tonight." Gaz had an evil grin on her face. "GAZ! I didn't want to hear that last part. I'm not going to do that on a first date and you know it." Dib was still shocked at what she had told him until she started to laugh. "I was just messing with you Dib I know that wouldn't happen that quickly. You need to relax or you're going to have an aneurism."

"Hay Gaz, do you know why people always stand too close to a window in horror movies?" Zim asked after not paying any attention to what she had just told Dib. "I didn't say anything about that, but if you want to know it's just to stay true to the natural way horror movies are made. It's a scare tactic to get people to just when it happens. Anyways you shouldn't think too much about movies and how they do things. It's just how it's always been done."

After a long day classes where done for the day and Dib made his way home to do his homework and get ready to make preparations for the date. He was lucky that he didn't have to go back till next week do to a mandatory closing so the building can have a heater malfunction fixed as well as have the heating pipes replaced. How could they open and not be ready to have it up to code for when the colder month come around. Dib shook it off and started to get ready for his date. He was starting to think that he was getting as bad as Zim about always changing the subject from one topic to another. "I hope I don't do that on the date that would not be a good idea." After looking at the clock he realized if he didn't hurry he was going to be late.

Dib was in luck that he made it to Zita's house on time as he knocked on the door she came out dressed unlike she had at school. She was in a lovely red dress with heels. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail and her face had a hint of makeup on. She smiled at him and saw that he was well dressed in a nice button up white shirt and dress pants. He still had on a trench coat but this one looked like it was made more for formal ware then his other one. "I'm glad to see that you made it on time. Its good thing I have a car so we can have a ride to where we are going." Zita smiled. Dib looked down and thought of how stupid it was that he didn't have a car yet. "I have my license but my dad told me that if I wanted a car I would have to buy one or build on from old car parts. He likes to make me and Gaz work hard for money so that way we aren't spoiled." Dib swallowed hard. "Its okay I think it's good to work hard for money and not earn it that shows that a person likes to work and not be a mooch. Besides since you told me about everything that involved you and Zim I can understand why you aren't working right now." She handed Dib the keys to her car. "I let you drive my car tonight. Since I'm in heels I wouldn't be able to drive too well." Dib smiles and was starting to relax since it was going smoothly already.

The date was going great as Dib and Zita just got out of the movie and started talking about it. "You know I love horror movies but that movie was just plain messed up." Dib nods. I know I think the critics labeled it wrong. It seamed more like a psychological thriller then anything else. I mean it just made a person think too much on whom the killer really was and why he was doing what he was doing." Zita laughed. "I know right. God people now a day have no idea on what movies are to be classified as." Dib opens the car door for Zita to let her in and then get in him self and starts the car. "Yeah but you know how people today are. They have to make it simple for the simple minded minds." Dib started to drive the car out of the parking lot. "God how I know that all too well myself, anyways where are we going to next Dib?" Dib smiles as he looks from the road to her for a moment. "Well a friend of mine told me of a great place to go to at night, but I want it to be a surprise plus I've only been there twice but and never really paid attention to it at night." Zita smiled. "I like surprises."

They where talking more until Dib pulls the car up to the top of Mystic Mountain, just as the care was turned off they could see all the lights of the city from inside the car. "Look at it it's like everything is so small from up here. It really gives you the perspective of just how big this planet really is." Zita said still staring at the city below before getting out of the car to have a closer look. "I can't believe I've over looked its beauty. I can see why this place is called Mystic Mountain." Zita nods to Dib as she moves her hand to hold onto his. Dib smiled as his heart was racing he looked at Zita as her face was moving in to meet his. Dib closed his eyes and started to meet her lips with his own.

"Stop right there you two, I can't stand to watch this any more." Dib and Zita look over and see someone at about 6'1 dressed in heavy armor with a blaster in one hand. "Damn it all to hell! Why did a bounty hunter have to come now and wreck the best part of our night!" Zita was pissed and stood ready to fight. Dib gave the bounty hunter a death stair as he also stood ready. "Scum like this one has no idea just how sacred love is and only wants to ruin it." Dib turns around to see Nny standing behind him. Sorry but I was just checking in on you. I had the feeling something was out of place so I came here." Dib smiled. "Thanks I'm glad you did. Do you have any idea on what to do next, oh and if you have any weapons on you that would help a lot." Nny just grins at Dib. "You're talking to a guy that has a collection more then a seasoned hunter. Nny slips two knives out one for Dib and the other for Zita. Trust me you'll need this just in case he attacks you too. "She nods and takes the knife."

The bounty hunter in black armor points the blaster at Nny. "Pull out another blade and you'll be the first to get shot, and don't make any sudden moves or I'll shoot you. Now I don't like to use guns but I have no choice in the matter. I would rather fight you out right but where is the fun in that. I would rather have a fight with all of you not just three. So I'll cut you a break. Call your friends and have them come here. I want to have a real fight. The thrill of battle is what I love not the hunt or dirty tricks. Battle is all I care about and if you or your friends manage to kill me I'll die happy."

Dib slowly moves his arm up and pushes a button on his watch. "Hay guys we have a problem here. A bounty hunter showed up and has up held at gun point. He wants all of you to come here. He won't hurt us but what he wants it a fight with us. He wants to battle all of us at the same time. Come here as soon as you can I don't know if he will get trigger happy for taking too long." "Dib its Raven, I know he won't shoot you. He has honor I can tell. I'll get the others and we will be there soon. I want to face him just as much as he wants to face all of us. I think this will be the best battle I've had in a long time." Dib was puzzled at Raven's words it was as if he loved the situation and how the hunter works.

In just a short time Raven and the others showed up from the shadows. Gir was fine but the others where gasping for air. "Where the hell did we just come out of?" Tak asked as she was finally able to speak. "It's the Dark Core. Raven uses it to get around from place to place in the shadows." Dib said as he was happy to see the others. "I'll give you time to catch your breath. I don't want my opponents to be weak when I fight them." The hunter said as he dropped his blaster. "I will not attack you until your ready to fight. I want this to be fair. So use your fists or blade if you wish." The hunter pulls out a blade that was held to his armor. Raven just smiles as his eyes turn red. "Oh yes this is what I want a clean fight. A fight that will bring me joy unlike any that has before. I like your style hunter." The hunter laughs and if it wasn't for his helmet it he might have even been smiling. "Call me Warfield."

Zim's eyes grew wide as he quickly saluted. "General Warfield it's a pleasure to meet you Sir!" Everyone looks to Zim in shock. "Zim how do you know this guy?" Dib asks. "He was a general in the first Operation Impending Doom. I never met him but he had taken over three planets single handedly with out any Sir unit or weapons other then his blade. He disappeared after I screwed up the first operation. He was the next inline to be a Tallest but left before he could take the test." Tak after getting a second wind also saluted." Sir why didn't you take the test you could have stopped this madness from taking place?"

Warfield sighed. "I knew you two would know me. Yes I know what you did Zim and to be honest I'm glad you did stop the first operation. I couldn't take the dishonorable war we had then. Nor can I stand it now. I love to fight for honor and for justice not evil like the Empire wants. You see I couldn't take working with the two idiots that are the Tallest. Besides they aren't the real leaders. To kill the real leaders you would have to kill the Control Brains. They are the true leader. I couldn't let them control me so I left and became a bounty hunter to kill scum and bring justice. That's why I want to fight fair. If I bring you in then they will know who I am and I'll have to take the test. I will not have free will anymore. But I can't fight back. I'm too old to take on the Empire. I came here as a test. I have to know if you have what it takes to take them on. I'm the second best bounty hunter in the universe. If you can beat me you might just have what it takes to take out the top hunter and the armada."

Warfield holds up his blade. "Now we must fight. Come at me now!" Raven draws his blade but then looks to see that Zita had rushed in to make the first strike. "You interrupted my first kiss with Dib and you're going to pay!" Her blade collides with Warfield as she then she pulls it away and strikes again. "Why did you do that to me?" Warfield starts to attack back as she blocks his attack. "That's easy I didn't want you to let your guard down. Any other hunter would have killed you already. I acted as if it made me sick but in fact I'm sorry to have done it. I had to make all of you ready for anything." He kicks Zita away an then starts to rush at Raven, but he was stopped by Dib as his blade collides with his. "I won't stand for you hurting her!"

Dib starts to attack blindly at Warfield but each attack was blocked. "Don't fight with anger it clouds your judgment." He punches Dib in the stomach then makes it way back to try and attack Raven. Zim and Tak stand in front of Raven and block Warfield's attack. "I have to prove that I'm just as good as you." Zim said. "And I have to know if I was ever really worthy to be an Invader. "Why aren't you letting me fight him!" Raven yells in anger. Gaz was shocked Raven has never yelled before and the way his voice sounded when he did was scary. "Raven calm down. They want to prove to themselves that they can handle it with out you. Trust me Raven they need to know for themselves. If at any time we ever get separated in a future fight we all have to learn to fight with out your help. It's not to disrespect you Raven. It's just that we all needed to know." Nny said calmly as they watch Zim and Tak attack Warfield.

Tak gets knocked over and Zim keeps on the attack as he tries to strike. "You must learn to defend others that you have a rivalry with. You wanting to be the best as bad as her will get you or her killed someday. Tak attacks from behind but gets grabbed by the hand and tossed into Zim. Zim holds onto Tak as his spider legs come out to stop them from going over the cliff. "He's right Zim. Please don't let me go!" Tak yells out as she sees Warfield moving in. "Gir attack mode!" Zim yells but Gir doesn't respond. "He still won't listen to you Zim. Gir attack mode!" She yells.

Gir turns red and move in for the attack on Warfield. "I will be the only one to kill Zim!" He moves quickly and starts to punch and kick at Warfield but only to get blocked each time. "You must get over trying to kill Zim. He is not the enemy. You will one day find him dead and not by your hands if you don't defend him. Not only that but only an Irken can have you go into attack mode and if Tak isn't around you won't obey. Are you so blind to let your friends die?" He kicks the robot into Zim just as they go over the edge again. Tak grabs Gir's hand as Zim holds onto Gir. "Let go of me now! I don't want to help you!"

Warfield turns around to look at Raven in his blood read eyes. "You must learn to let your friends take care of them selves and to fight on there own. You won't always be around to defend them. Now let me fight one of the others." Raven grits his teeth as he sits on his knees. "Damn you! I have never been insulted in all my life by anyone that has been in a fight with me." He punches into the ground. Nny steps forward as he looks back at Gaz. "Gaz try and calm him down I don't think he will listen to me right now." "No she can't sit on the sidelines forever. Let her fight me. Besides he has to also learn to listen to others." Gaz was pissed that she could do nothing to help Raven but she also had to prove to him that she can take care of herself and not have him save her all the time.

Gaz runs in and starts to attack with her fists hitting hard at the armor. "Good you can fight! He puts his blade away and starts to exchange blows with Gaz. With every hit that Gaz made she was trying to find the weak point in the armor. "Don't rely on your fists alone. They will break if you hit armor like mine for too long." He punches her in the face but then she responds with a fast kick to head.

"Gir I can't hold on too much longer you have to pull up with Zim." Gir's light was changing from blue to red as he was trying to fight with himself. "If master dies I don't have my friend. No he must die he is not a friend he is the enemy and is stupid!" Zim tries to pull up but keeps getting kicked by Gir. "Gir please I only meant well for you I never should have done the mean things that I did please help me!"

Dib moves over to check on Zita and starts to help her up. "Are you okay Zita?" "Yeah but damn that guy hits hard!" Yeah he is its going to take everything we have to beat him. I hate to say it but he is right about everything he says. We have to play it smart and think. We can do it. I just hope Raven can understand what he is trying to do."

Raven looks up and sees the beating that Gaz is getting from Warfield. "I can't take this anymore. Nny go help her. I can't help her forever but she still needs help damn it! I know she needs the help but I can't keep helping all the time. So please help her show her that I'm not the only one here to help." Nny smiles and starts to run to Gaz aid. "He made a breakthrough." Nny kicks Warfield in the back for the head making him let Gaz out of his constant punches. She still stands and smiles as she looks to Raven. "I knew you would understand. She moves away from the fight to give her time to rest.

Nny keeps up at his attack making Warfield fight on his level of skill. "Yes you're a worth fighter you can do well on your own and I know you work well on a team with Raven. So what is your flaw? Ah yes you can't forgive. I can see it. You can't let the past go. You must let it go or it will eat away at you forever. You have killed many and once almost the one you loved. You must let go and let her go." He strikes at Nny as he is off guard from his words. "No I have let go I'm on the right path. I kill because I can and want to I want to clean the world of filth!" He strikes back. "Then do it for justice. Do it for the right reasons and not the wrong. Don't kill out of anger. Kill to protect!" Warfield knocks the blade from Nny's hand and sweeps his legs."

Raven stands up and looks at the others. Gir fighting with himself and Zim as the other try to recover from the first attack. "Do you understand now? Can you let fate take over and just fight me without helping them? Come at me and fight!" Raven closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his blood read eyes and looks at Warfield it with a smile. "I can. They can't cross over unless I take them so they won't die." Raven runs at Warfield as he starts to attack with his blade. Each blow starts to slowly break away at Warfield's weapon and armor. "Yes that's it you've got it! Now the only question is can you live without killing me?" Raven smiles and punches at Warfield's head. "Yeah I can I will not kill you but mark my words I will take your soul to the next world!"

Everyone but Warfield froze from Raven's words Gir stopped fighting with Zim and then he started to pull up. "I can't kill Zim and I can't live with out him. Zim hold on to me!" Gir finally pulls him and Zim to safety along with Tak's help after getting Gir over she grabs onto Zim's hand and pulls. "Come on Zim we got you." Zim stands back on solid ground as he watches the fight between Raven and Warfield. "He is a smart one. Gir, Tak we have to go and fight with Raven.

Zim, Tak, and Gir run over to Raven and start to combine attacks. Warfield tried to blow what he could and attack back as each one of them would attack one after another. Soon Gaz would join in and start to kick and punch where ever she could fight a weak or broken armor spot. "We can beat him just keep it up!" She yelled. Dib and Zita look at each other and nod as they make way into the battle. It was insane that Warfield could hold it one from getting attacked on all sides. He would still take hits but would not go down. No matter how hard he was hit he just keeps fighting back. Nny stood up and when Warfield faced him Nny stabbed his blade into the now shattered parts of where the armor would be. With each slice blood would flow out of the wounds until Warfield fell to the ground.

Warfield took his helmet off and for the first time they saw his half opened Irken white eyes. "You have all done well. You have learned your flaws and have shown that you can get rid of them." Zim looked at his eyes in shock. "You're blind. How can you fight light that if you can't see?" Warfield keeps smiling. "Yes I can't see, but yet I can with out my eyes. I can see with all my senses. With my training I learned a new one. I can see the flaws in anything. I use it to find the wake point and exploit it. Now you have none so I can no longer see." He coughs up blood as he smiles. "Now I can rest knowing that all of you can take down the Empire and stop the madness. Remember what I have told all of you and keep a look out for each other." Warfield's body went cold Raven then puts a hand on to Warfield's body and pulls out his soul.

"I respect you as a fighter and for your honor. I will grand you passage to haven. May your forever rest in peace my friend." Raven then stands up and looks at his battle worn friends. If Warfield was the second best then the best hunter of all was going to be there soon. Raven knows that they will all have to rest but also have to be ready for the hardest battle to come.

To be continued.

A/N: I was originally going to make this chapter into two parts but I thought it would be better to combine them into one. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. I'll be back with the next chapter soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Preparations

The next day everyone was working on away to prepare for the next battle. Warfield's words had affected everyone into working hard but one of them was having a hard time dealing with his words. "Why is it that your words have still bothered me? Why can't I let your death go? Being a reaper is my job and my business but not doing the killing is something I can't let go." Raven slams his fist into the coffee table. "I should have done the final blow but… Yes that's right I have to let them do it without my help for once if they rely on me too much it could be the end of them all." Raven was about to punch the table again when he heard a knocking on the door.

Raven opens the door and was surprised to see Gaz standing at his door step. "Gaz how did you find my home?" Raven looked surprised as he stands before her. "I found your address in the school registry after I hacked it." She smiled a bit. "The question is why didn't you know I was here already. I thought you might not have been home or you would have been waiting for me already. I know you would have seen me if you had been watching the shadows." She looked concerned for a moment then after looking into his eyes she could tell. "Warfield's words have been bothering you like they have me. I can tell. That's why I came here. I need your help in learning how to fight on my own. Teach me how to fight better." Raven could see the fire in her eyes as he knows he could not say no to her. "Okay but we do this my way. I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're my friend." Gaz nods and smiles, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Back at Zim's house Dib was talking with Zita about there own way of training along with Zim, Tak and Gir. "So how do you think we should do this once Zim gets ready?" Zita looks to Dib. "Well I think a team fights but then again Gir would make it uneven of a fight." Just then Zim comes up from the lower levels of the house. "It is complete. We now have a training room to prepare for the next battle. I am amazing!" Tak was standing behind him with her arms crossed. "You are amazing? Don't you mean we?" She had the well aren't you going to say anything to me look. Zim coughs and smiles at her. "We are amazing!"

Tak smiles, "That's better. Now then let's go and try it out. I will explain the setup on the way down." Everyone gets on the elevator to take down to the new room. "Now what we have done is make the room like a holographic simulator but much more deadly. It the hologram programs will stop before a death blow but all other attacks will be real." Dib was about to speak but was cut off by Tak before he could say another word. "Yes we figured out away to make them become physical. It's on a similar type of properties that the house walls are based on. The walls of the house are like a hologram but it was turned into physical matter. Also we can set it up to various skill levels so we would fight something that we know we won't be able to handle." She gives Zim a bit of a dirty look. "You better not set it too high like you did in the first test run." Zim smiled and laughed. "I had to make sure it would stay stable just incase we have Raven give it a go." Tak just rolls her eyes.

Nny was out on a walk to the local mall for the first time in forever he was going to go buy a new cd that he had wanted to get. It wasn't often that he would buy something that he would hear on the radio nor going out to the mall during day light hours. "I'm going to try my hardest not to kill anyone. Warfield you maybe the first one that I would let try to change me. Your words are ones that I agree with. I want to rid this word of the scum so it will no longer be rotten." Nny was thinking all of this as he makes his way into the music store. He starts to scan each cd to find what he wanted when he heard someone yelling.

"Give me all the cash man! I'm not playin!" A guy with a gray hooded coat on points a gun at the store clerk. "Come on I don't have time to waist! Give me the money or die!" Nny walks up to the guy as his eyes fill with anger. "You're ruining my day with your yelling! Not only that but you dare try to rob a store during day light! You make me sick!" The guy turns around to point the gun at Nny." Shut up or I'll ghost you man!" The hammer to the gun pulls back. "Wrong move!" Nny pulls out a knife and with a quick stick the hand with the gun in it falls to the floor. Just as Nny holds up his blade to strike again the cops show up with guns pointed at the one handed man and Nny. "Drop the weapon and step back!"

The sales clerk steps in and lets the police know the situation. "No he saved my life. If it wasn't for the guy with the knife I would have been shot by the other man. Look at his hand its on the floor with a gun still in the hand!" One officer takes a look and nods. "Okay you with the missing hand step back slowly and lay down!" You with the knife you can put it away so we can ask you some questions." Nny sighed and puts his blade away. After hours of questioning and going to the security room to check a tape with everything checked they let Nny go and they took the guy away. "Damn it all why can't I just get a day away from people like that. Oh yeah my cd!" He walks over to get his cd then walks up to pay for it. "Oh no charge sir you can have it on the house infact I just got word from my boss to give you a lifetime of free cds. I just need to take a picture and get your name and I'll let you go. "This might not have been bad after all." Nny thought to himself and how Warfield was right about doing what he does for justice.

In the woods Gaz was standing ready as Raven looks at her. "Your trembling too much you need to relax your body or you will cramp up, and don't go easy on me just because you're my friend we still have to fight serious." Gaz nods, "I won't hold back." Raven stands ready, "Then show me!" Gaz charges at Raven as she starts to attack him head on. "He would back each of her attacks and before he hit her gut hard." She falls to her knees and looks at him surprised. "You hit me!" Raven looks at her seriously. "I just told you I would not hold back and you need to work harder and stop holding back or you won't get any better!" Raven moves closer to her. "Now get up and fight me Gaz! I hate doing this too but if you don't want everyone to die you have to fight me serious!"

Gaz looks up and hits Raven in the gut before doing a back flip with a kick to Raven's jaw. "I was just making you drop your guard!" Raven smiles as the two start to go back to the sparing. "I will get stronger Raven and I won't let you see me be weak anymore!" Gaz yelled out as she attacked Raven viciously. "Yes that's what I want to see. Give me your all and then go past it!"

In the training room Zim sets the hologram up before walking over to the others. "Okay I set it up so we will each have a fight with a copy of a Tak. I figured the first fight we had with a person would do us some good besides Tak can learn how to home her own skills." Unknown to them Gir was playing with the buttons before the simulation started. "Start the simulation!" Tak yelled out and then the room changed the city at night. "Wait that's not the setting I put in! Gir did you do this?" Zim looked to him. "Yes!" Gir looked at him with his head cocked to the side. "Everyone stand on your toes! Gir messed with the settings so no telling what we will be…"

Zim was knocked back just as the others looked to him they saw a hologram of Raven standing before them. "You'll have to fight me!" The hologram smiled as four more Raven's stand next to him. "Oh crap he set it to the highest setting! Be on your toes this will be one hell of a fight!" Dib yelled out as he started to attack at one of the holograms. It moved into the shadows and behind Dib. "Too slow!" Dib gets attacked as the other have similar problems. "Gir attack!" Zim yells out as he dodged an attack. He fights back an was lucky to land a decent blow on the Raven hologram.

It was madness as each one tries to fight back only to get air. "Fight them as a team it's the only way!" Zita yells out. They regroup and start to attack a single hologram. It worked as it couldn't defend the attacks form all of them. "Your not the real Raven!" Tak yells out as she cuts the head off the hologram. The next one attacks Tak as the plan was not to change. Slowly one by one the holograms started to fall until one was left. "Damn I have nothing left!" Dib was breathing hard as well as the others. Gir stood ready and was attacking the fake Raven. "Like you I won't tire! I set this room not my simple side. I wanted this challenge!" Everyone looked shocked at Gir as he went on a relentless attack. Gir had shot his laser at the hologram just at the right moment.

As the program went off Zim stood up and looked at Gir in anger. "Damn it we could have almost been killed! Your lucky we had it set to not kill us or we would have all died!" "Zim I did it to prove that we are on the same level as Raven! We can't get anything done if we didn't try once." Tak smiles and looks to Zim. "He had a point I mean if we can do that to a fake Raven then we just might be able to take out the next hunter." Dib looks serious at them, "No your missing the point! We have to do this again bit on a one on one battle. We only won as a team. Remember what Warfield said to Raven. We all have to learn to fight apart we may never be as a team forever if the Armada wants us dead they will try anything. I say we do this again. One of us will stay in here alone and do the battle with one hologram of Raven." Zita looks to Dib in shock. "Are you crazy we almost lost when we where a team how can we win apart?" Dib looks to her. "That's why we have to do this so we can get that strong. I will get stronger and if I have to fight ten Ravens alone to do it then I will."

Raven stops short of attacking Gaz as he smiles and starts to laugh. "What is it Raven? Why did you stop fighting me?" Raven looks to her with a grin. "Your brother and the others are working hard to get stronger. They are using a machine that makes holograms of me. He wants to get to where he can fight ten of me alone. That's the determination and I want you to have! We need this so we can all be ready for our next battle." Gaz nods and smiles at Raven, "He is crazy hut also right okay lets stop the talking and get back to our fight Raven!" Raven grins as they attack each other with all they have. It wasn't until night fall that they stopped fighting. Gaz was sitting on the ground out of breath as Raven sits next to her. "You did well. Let's break for now and rest till morning. The body needs rest or it can't fight. Plus I can feel a storm on its way. Come you can sleep in my guest bedroom tonight."

Back at Raven's house Gaz was eating dinner with Raven. "Raven I have wanted to ask you a few things in privet. I couldn't say this around the other because I thought they would just laugh at me." Raven stops eating and looks in her eyes. "You can ask me anything that you wish." Gaz nods and lets out a sigh of relief. "Why do you always save me? Is there something special about me that you feel that you need to keep me save?"

Raven was shocked and then was quiet for a moment. "I save you because you are special to me. I have never felt this way about anyone but for the first time I feel like I have someone that I want to protect. I don't know why. I guess being around humans for so long I have started to grow human emotions. I like the feeling and I don't want to lose it or lose you." Gaz was in shock from hearing this and for the first time let Raven see her blush from his words.

A/N: After a break for the holidays I have started back up fresh and ready to bring you more chapters of this story. This chapter and the ones to come have been brewing in my mind for a long time now. I'm glad to have the time to get back to work on this and to have the honor of letting all of you read this story. With out you the fans this story would not have been possible. Thank you all again for reading and I will see all of you next time.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I have made up my mind and have come to the conclusion that I will post a link to my twitter account that way you the readers can keep track of what I'm working on and have an idea of just when I'll have the next chapter up. So if you want go to .com/exiledalchemist and follow me and now with out further delay on with the story.

Chapter 18: Darkest Day

A month has passed and no sign of the last bounty hunter. Everyone was starting to think that the last hunter was too scared to show him self but deep inside they knew they where wrong and that the hunter would show up at any time. Paranoia was starting to get the best of Zim as he was watching his back as Dib was trying to keep him calm. "Zim he is just playing mind games. He wants us to be paranoid so we would lose sleep and be too tired to fight. It's all a trick. Just stay calm and we will be okay." Dib looks to see Zim jump behind a dumpster only to peek out at Dib.

"No he is watching us and he is going to attack at any moment. Dib you can't tell me that you don't feel it in your bones. Something isn't right it too dark of a day. Its like morning never came. I know its December but come on. We would see clouds and I see nothing but darkness." Dib looks up at the dark sky it was still morning only 9 a.m. "You might be right maybe we should get the others and investigate this closer. Come on Zim!" Dib runs off as Zim runs quickly after him. Zim could feel eyes looking at him all the time and it was starting to drive him crazy.

At Raven's house Gaz, Nny, and Raven where waiting for the others to show up. During the training they had considers that the meeting place would change each week so that if the hunter would show up he wouldn't have an advantage. It was odd but they still haven't been to Nny's yet. Every time it was his turn to host he would always say that his place wasn't that big and that it would be a bad idea. Nny didn't want any of them to know about Rev. Meat or to see the labyrinth of a basement that he has. "Nny you know that one day we will all be over at your house at one point or another its better that the next meeting will be held at your house. I've had it here twice this week as well as Zim and going on three times at the Membranes house." Nny gritted his teeth before letting out a sigh. "Fine I guess I can't keep my house all to myself forever. Just let me clean up a bit before then okay. Oh and no roaming the house I don't want you to pry into my personal life."

A knock at Raven's door in a code that let them know that it was the others. The door opens as Dib and Zim come inside. "Thanks for hosting again Raven. Oh and Tak isn't coming today she is working on Gir again. I swear that she is going to work her self to death trying to fix that robot." Dib shook his head as Zim finally let his guard down. "It's too dark out side! Why is it so dark? The hunter must be here. I can feel it. He's been watching me for sometime now. I CAN FEEL IT!" Zim was yelling and ranting on about the matter but Raven broke him off. "Zim I know he is here he is just waiting to strike keep calm. Remember the training we all did we should be fine."

Zim looked at Raven in a disturbed manner as his left eye twitched. "I don't like this. He's been stalking me and me only. He leaves the rest alone but always fallows me. He is picking his target one at a time. He knows we can't win one on one. That damn coward won't attack already!" The door to Raven's home was blown open as a data disc was left on the door step. Raven's eyes went red as he ran out the door but could see no one. "Come on coward! Fight us now or are you scared to die! You had no right to blow up my door!" Zim picks up the data disc and then removes a laptop from his PAK. "Raven calm down lets see what Zim can find on the disc." Dib tried to calm the reaper down. Raven sighs and then moves his hands over the damaged sides of the door frame. He fixes it as well as gets the door back on before going to sit down with the others.

"That asshole had no right to blow the door off the hinge. I promise before this is over he will know for all eternity not to break the door off of a reaper's home." Raven then looks to see the grim expression on Zim's face. "So whats on it?" Zim looks to the others. "He has Tak, Gir, and Zita. If we don't go to the specific locations we are chosen to go to he will kill them." He then pulls up an image of the friends that are captured. They look as if they had been in a war. Zim's eyes grew serious as he stood up. "We do what he demands for now but as soon as we can we turn the tables on him and that this bastered down!" Zim's fist hit the table as he looks at Tak and Gir again. "I save you I promise."

"Zim we all want to save them and no matter what I think you should be the one to take him down." Dib said as he was just as determined as him to save them. "Alright so what does this guy want us to do?" Nny asked with a blade drawn. "Well it looks like he wants each of us at a different location around the town." Zim pulls up a map as the names of each location had a name to mark where they need to be. "It doesn't make any since they are all random with no link between them." Raven looks over Zim shoulder to see for himself. Its places that we like to go to. He has been watching us. He knows where we like to go and he wants us to fight on familiar territory. I'll be he has made himself just as familiar with it as we have. I say we keep our communicators on just incase we are walking into a trap." Nny moves to the door with anger in his eyes. "He's making this personal for all of us. I have to go to make it to my location I saw that we all have a time to be at where we need to me when the pointer moves over the location. We have to move now or they die." Nny left the house as the others look at each other then at the map.

"It doesn't make since I would have thought that he would be going to Mystic Mountain but it's at a book store." "Zim lets not think too much into this we all have to go and get to our location. Zim closes the laptop and nods. "Yes let's go we have a hunter to take down.

A few hours have passed as each one makes it to the marked location they where given ready for a moments notice to fight. Nny looking inside the bookstore and saw Dev at the counter, "Shit she's here I better move away before she sees me." A hand moves onto Nny's shoulder, "Don't worry about someone seeing you. You have a bigger problem now.

TBC

A/N: Sorry again for the long wait I finally had some free time to write again. I keep trying to get more online asap. Also each location will be separated into individual chapters but keep in mind all the events will take place at the same time. I find it easier to dedicate the events separate then to try and keep skipping from one person to the other. Thank you again and I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Bookstore Battleground

The window to the bookstore shatters as Nny was flying into a bookshelf. A large number of books cover Nny before he started to move back to his feel to see who hit him. His eyes grew wide as he saw a robot looking just like him. "My master has programmed me with all the information on you that he could get. I know your fighting style and how you move. I am your copy and I know your down fall." Nny went to his communicator but it was broken. "Damn so it's a trap to fight ourselves. Its too bad he didn't just make copies of Raven then it might have been a harder fight." Nny grins as he pulls a blade from under his coat. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Devi looking over the counter and ducks back down trying not to let him see her nor to get involved in the matter.

"What are you looking at? Is there some one here that you care about?" "I wont tell you a thing!" Nny moves in and attacks at the copy only to be grabbed by the neck and tossed into the counter. "Tell me or I'll kill everyone!" Nny gets back to his feet. "You have to kill me first! I won't let a single life be taken! Not by a cowards machine. Your master is too scared to fight us on his own!" Nny slides out of the way as the robot's arm when to punch him only to have it break the counter. "Nny stabs the machine in the back but his blade breaks."

The robots head turns to look at Nny. "Neo Space Titanium is much stronger than human metals." Nny is then gut checked with a hard left punch that knocks him into the air only to be slammed down to the floor by the back of the neck. Devi looks to see this happen and was about to call out to him only to duck and not be seen. "Some one is watching us. Where are they!" Nny was then kicked in the ribs back into the air and grabbed by the back on the head. "Go fuck your master!" "Wrong answer!" Nny's face met with the wall and left a dent. Blood coming from Nny's nose as he smiled, "A toy car could do better then that!" "Your right I have been too soft on you." The copy takes hold of Nny's left arm and drives a its elbow into the arm making the bone break in three locations. "Aaaahhh!" Nny screams out as his broken arm falls limp.

"Nnnyyy!" Devi yelled out then her eyes go wide as the copy looks to her. "Um… Hi." She holds up one hand then tries to run away but was grabbed by the hood of her black hoodie. "So this is the one. I guess I can play with her since your no fun." The machine was a bout to hit Devi but its arm wouldn't move. "Hay Johnny 5, no one kills her but me!" Nny pulls the clone away and kicks it in the body leaving a dent before punching with his good arm. Rapid punches where made before Nny pulls out a new blade. The dented up machine laughs. "Human blades wont work."

Nny smiles and makes quick movement with the blade. "No but Adamantium isn't from this planet" The machine fell to pieces as Nny turns around. "I have to hurry and get to the others." "Nny wait!" Nny looks back at Devi. "Thank you." She smiles to him. Nny nods back. "Forget about me Devi, you don't need to get involved in this any further. Trust me the next time you might not be so lucky." Nny goes to leave as he hears Devi yell back to him. "I didn't want your help anyway! You just try to kill me and I'll fucking send your ass to hell! I wasn't the one stalking you!..." She keeps on ranting as Nny keeps moving not even caring about her words. He had to find the others but first he had to get the bone in his arm reset. "Guess I'll go home first and get this arm taken care of besides I have a spare communicator at home. Nny tried to move his broken arm only to hold it as the pain shot into his body. "No its broken. Damn machine was stronger then I had thought." Nny looks over his shoulder and saw no one behind him then goes on his way to get back home.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Arcade Arena

Gaz made her way inside the city arcade only to find it deserted. It wasn't always like this. The arcade use to full of people that is until Gaz got the high score on every game and beat everyone that came in to challenge at a two player game. She has never lost to anyone. The place only stays open thanks to all the money she had put into the machines here. He hopes where that none of the machines would get broken. Oh it would pain her so to lose one of her high scores because of some stupid hunter.

She then started to move as she could hear someone playing one of the games. No matter who it was enemy or human they would lose to her and she can't wait to prove it. But when she made it to the DDR section she saw it a machine copy of herself. "So you must have been made by the hunter. But what I want to know is if you're any good at game?" She smiled. "Oh I'm more then good Gaz. I'm better then you are. I just took your high score. Gaz clenched her hand and moved to stand on player two dance pad. Then we settle this in survival mode!" "Oh yes but on one condition Gaz. If I win you come with me without question, but if you win I'll let you destroy me." Gaz nods and puts a quarter in. "Let's do this!"

Gaz set up the game and made the difficulty go up after every three songs. It would start out easy so she could warm up. It wasn't until it started to play on hard that she was really working her legs on the game. Oh she had done this before but she new the highest level would be the worst. The game would keep going on that level until someone lost. But for now she stayed focused. Never missing a single note the copy couldn't get tired and that was a concern for her.

Extreme 3 on the last song it was going to get real now. It was time for impossible and she new it was do or die. Her legs where moving at blinding speed but never did she miss a note, nor did her counterpart. Two hours they worked until she was starting to sweat. No one has ever made it this far but then the machine started to miss it couldn't keep up on the mist insane notes. It was the next song the song Gaz has beaten and gotten the high score the one that no one could ever do that the copy failed. She won and a new high score on survival mode. It was a new world record but that didn't matter to her now. Now was the time to see what the machine does next.

"Foolish Gaz you think I would keep my end. I failed on purpose to make you weak for the real fight." The machine would attack at Gaz and she couldn't move in time to miss the punch to her face. Gaz tried to dodge and block all the attacks. Only one missed her and it was the one that would set things into motion. The DDR machine took the hit and was fried. Her new record was now gone.

"You broke it! You destroyed my recorded!" A fire in Gaz eye's where showing as she started to go into an all out beat down. Fast punches, faster kicks, slamming the bot into the wall until Gaz grabbed the head and ripped it off. Gaz ripped the machine apart all that was left where small pieces that wouldn't even fit in a match box. "Gaz breathing hard moved to the arcade door and made her leave. "This hunter is going to pay!" She made communication with the others and was on her way to Nny's house for the first time to see the inside of his home.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Ghost in the Machine

In the woods is where Dib waits the spot he has gone to with Zita since they started to date. This spot to him was sacred. Now he new what Nny meant when he said it was a location that had personal meaning to them. The matter was still personal before coming here. The hunter took Zita and he was going to save her.

Then Dib saw something move behind a tree it looked like a ghost at first but then it moves with great speed and punched him in the face. "Definitely not a ghost, they can't hurt the living only a demon or a poltergeist can do that." Dib turns around to see his copy. "I was wondering if some alien would pull this on us. A copy would make it hard to beat when it knows what I know." Yes Dib I'm you and I'm going to kill you. My master doesn't care about the money he just wants to get the job done."

"He must be very smart I'm guessing he took some DNA from each of us and made a copy by turning it in to data to get the information. The problem is that he can't make a copy of Raven. A reaper can't be copied Raven told me that one." Dib smiles. "Silence you are only partly right. My master has watched all of you to collect data we are programmed with everything we know how you fight how you think and even how you act. Fool we are made to counter your actions." Dib grins, "You don't know everything. We have trained in secret so your master couldn't see what we can do."

Dib started to attack the machine only to have the attack blocked with the copies great speed. When the copy would attack back it had the same problem. "We are evenly matched." "I know maybe you master should have made it to where we fight each other and not a direct copy. You master is a failure." The machine attacked back hitting Dib harder then before making cuts into the skin. "Now are we the same Dib? Don't you see that I am better then you?" Dib would fight back moving with speed and hitting harder then he has ever done before. The copy was starting to get cracks in the metal. "Impossible nothing can damage Neo Space Titanium!"

The robotic clone made a change in fighting style and started to use grappling movements. He got Dibs leg and started twist at the ankle until it popped out of socket. "AAAAHHHH FUCK!" Dib screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground holding his leg. "That's right Dib I'm going to rip you apart then I'm going to rip your girlfriend apart but first I'll break all her bones and then once that's over I'm going to rip her head off and crush her skull.

Dib pops his ankle back in place and stands up. "No one hurts her and gets away with it." Dib starts to attack with blinding fury and rips the machine's arm off. He starts to beat it with its own arm. Then he puts his foot on the copies chest and starts to pull the head off. "No one is this strong!" "Love is my strength!" Dib pulls the head off and then it stopped moving. "Now lets see what makes you tick!" He starts to take the bot apart until he found the core and smashed it. "You wont come back from that. Wait is that a SIR memory disc?" Dib takes it out of the head and puts it away.

I guess I have to have Zim look into this. It might hold the location of where Zita and that hunter are. Don't worry Zita I'm going to come save you. Dib gets on his communicator, "Zim do you read me? Zim I have a memory disk if you can hear this meet with me as soon as you can. Zim… Damn it! I have to get to Zim."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Irken Ritual of Death

Zim waited at the skool football field. "I guess my base would have been an advantage. Oh well I always wanted to give football a try. Hehe." Zim thought it would have been to be on the football team and use is incredible mind to make great game plays oh well that wasn't what he was here for he was here to fight. Zim heard a noise and had the spider legs fire a laser. "Nice try Zim but you missed. Zim felt something hold onto his legs then he was flown into the air and tossed back down. The spider legs caught Zim in time to keep him from getting harmed.

Zim looked up and saw the copy and then gritted his teeth. Irken law states that only one DNA strain per unique mind. Your creator has broken the law!" No Zim you for got the next part if two are made the ritual must be met. We are to fight to the death. No PAK help. We have ten minutes. Remove your PAK Zim." The Zim copy landed and stood in front of Zim. It took off the Irken PAK and dropped it to the ground. "Warning Shut down it 10 Minutes." Zim took off his own PAK and heard the same message. "Alright Let the Ritual begin!" Zim moved in on his copy and slid down and kicked it in the gut. Then Zim stood and flipped the Zim clone on the back. He went to kick it in the neck but then was punched in the crouch. "My squidily spootch!"

Zim fell to his knees and was kicked in the face. As Zim fell back he catches himself with one hand and spun sweep kicked the machine legs. Zim then flipped and landed his leg into the copies neck. The Zim copy took hold of the leg and flipped Zim on his back then was kicked again in the crouch making Zim fly back. "What is it with you and my crouch?" Zim pushed his hands into the ground and pushed himself back to his feet.

The copy ran at Zim and Zim started to at the clone. They both raised an arm ready to punch and lands a blow to each others face. They quickly went to punch a gain and gain then Zim changed it and head butt the clone. Both fell to the ground Zim breathing hard with a hand on his head. "Never head butt a machine." Five minutes left." Zim flipped onto his feet and started pull the copy by the leg and slam him into the ground was kicked when the clone was in midair.

"You are a failure just like Tak! I will kill all the defects starting with you. Then the Girl I'll kill them all!" Zim got to his feet and took the copy the neck. As he was getting hit Zim dragged the clone to the goal post. "Why aren't you in pain!" "I am Im just pissed off!" Zim started to bash the machine into the post over and over again." This is for me, and that's for Tak, that's for all the other Irkens that you want to kill!" Zim did this until the copy didn't move anymore. Then he remembered that his PAK was on the other side of the field. "Shit. He started to run as fast as he could to his back until he fell down. His body was getting weak it was about to shut down.

He could hear Dib on his communicator but didn't reply he needed the energy to crawl to his PAK. "Dib I'm okay sorry I didn't mean to scar you. I had to put my PAK back on. Long story short I barley made it with a second to spar. So where do we meet up again at?"

TBA


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The True Reaper

Raven stood at the same place he had met Gaz, Zim, and Dib. "Are you going to come out clone? I can see you in the darkness. The Dark Core shows me that you are here. Come out fake!" Raven turns around and grabs the fake by the neck. "You can surprise me." Raven's eyes grew red as he saw that this was no machine. "What the hell are you?" The clone grins. "Oh I'm you just a better you more like an android. You see your DNA is unique. When master was trying to copy you it was hard to control until he made the bionic obey chip as well as the skeletal system." Raven's arm was cut off and then ripped from the clone's neck. He tosses the arm to Raven. The androids neck heals as Raven puts his arm back on.

"So you can heal too. Too bad your master made a flaw with you but that I will expose later. First lets have some fun." The fake grins and nods moving into the shadows just as Raven did the same. Into the Dark Core the real location of the fight. They made swords and started to fight slashing at each other only to regenerate the wounds. "Why do you care about the Irken and the Humans so much? What makes you not want to kill them?" The fake stabbed into Raven's chest. "You know why. I haven't had my orders to, and you know that breaking the rules leads to eternally being sealed." Raven cuts the copies arm off as it heals it doesn't recreate the metal only replaces it with bone.

"Gaz was meant to die! Why didn't she?" They clash swords but break the hold. "That boy missed not me. He didn't do his part now her life is extended until I get the word on when it is time." Raven cuts off the clone's leg only to have the same effect. "Bullshit you love her! You're in love with a human!" The fake smiles as Raven look away. "That may be so but that has nothing to do with you!" He cuts the other arm off as the fake cuts off his head.

Raven puts his head back on and smiles. "Why should you care about my life if you're the one that is going to be destroyed? I mean come on your still don't know what I'm doing to you?" You have done nothing that can't be fixed. I can end you and you know it!" Raven is cut in half but he grabs on to where he was cut and pulls it back together. "You can't do it! You don't know how. You're incomplete. You don't have all of my memories. Your mind is only data nothing more. I on the other have a mind that no data device can hold the information." Raven cuts off the other arm and smiles. "Your arms and legs are now mine! You can't replace metal but you do replace the bone. Soon the bone will start to rip that metal apart. Then you will become a part of me again."

"NO! You can't do this to me! You can't…" The body fell limp as the metal is pushed out of the body. The copy smiles and looks to Raven. "Thanks that asshole was starting to get on my nerves." Raven smiles. "Yeah and that hunter had no idea what a real reaper is. He's going to be next now let's get back together and go find the others." The clone and Raven become one.

Raven takes out his communicator and calls out to the others. "Are all of you okay?" "Yeah Zim and I are okay. Gaz, Nny are you okay?" "Yeah I'm okay I can't get Nny on the other end but I checked out the bookshop and it looks like the copy was ripped a new one. So Nny must be alive." Raven smiles. "I guess this is what Warfield was trying to warn us about. Well let's get to Nny's and see if he is okay. The guy owes us a meeting at his house anyway." Zim laughed. "Yeah well meet you there. Oh and how about we share are battle stories with each other." Raven grins. "Will do but let's not try to tell it all at the same time it gets confusing if you do it that way."

TBC

A/N: Sorry about making this part into short chapters but I thought having each character having a chapter for themselves was a good idea. It would have been too long of a chapter to do it the other way as well as get confusion on who was fighting who. I'll see all of you again next time.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Foreshadowing

Nny was deep inside the labyrinth of a basement resetting the bone in his arm before wrapping it up to keep it in place. He made a simple sling to keep his arm from moving always cursing his injury from the battle that took place earlier that day. "I should have killed Devi when I came back. I wouldn't have held back as much if she wasn't around. Damn you Devi why do you haunt me?" "You're in love. Why don't you just go to her? You know you want to. You didn't leave with the peace that you wanted. Go to her! Make love to her!" The burger boy was drooling as blank white eyes stare at Nny.

"Shut the fuck up already! I'm not going to listen to you! I'm not your puppet nor will I let myself be controlled again!" Nny picks up the toy and tosses it aside. "Oh don't be that way Nny. Besides you will be having guests soon. Did you hear the message?" Nny's face grew grim as he looked at Rev. Meat. "No you lie! They wouldn't come here so soon." Meat smiles to Nny. "Just check for yourself." Nny ran off and checked on his spare communicator. "Are you guys on your way here?" "Yes why is everything okay Nny?" Raven asked on the other end. "No but my house isn't in the best shape right now." Nny looked around for Meat. "Nny listen we have to come to you now the hunter hasn't seen us meet at your place and it's the safest location right now. We have to have a place to make a plan and gather our strength. Besides you owe us a meeting anyways." Nny gritted his teeth before talking again. "Alright, but don't go wandering around my house!" Nny was looking around for Meat. "Okay Nny we won't wander around."

Nny started to look around for Rev. Meat. "Where are you Meat?" He looks around and finds him in another room before quickly closing and locking the door shut. "I'll let you out when everyone is gone. Until then stay in there and don't come out. I don't want them to know about you." Nny quickly ran back up stairs. He had cleaning to do and didn't want his friends to know what kind of person he really is.

One hour later a knock on the door and Nny ran to open it and let is guests in. "Come on the living room is to the left don't go anywhere else. I don't WANT to find you snooping in my house!" Raven smiled and nods. I told you that we won't do that… What happed to your arm?" Nny looks down. "Oh, that was from my clone. Long story short I got distracted and had my arm broken in the fight." Raven nods as they make their way into the living room. "I can fix that for you if you want." Raven grins as Nny looks back. "Really? Cool. Let's do it. I don't want to go into battle half assed and the pain it a real bitch." Raven moves his hand over the arm as it starts to glow Nny could feel his bone start to mend back into place. "Strange I've never encountered a human that can heal so fast from my power. You must be one of the special exceptions." Nny blinks.

"Dib give me the disc you found its time we find out just how we are up facing." Dib hands over the disc and watches Zim working on breaking the encryption. Gaz was looking at all the posters on the wall as well as some that looked to be painted by Nny. "I see you like to paint." Nny looks to Gaz. "I can't remember making them. I haven't worked on art like that for a long time now." Raven looks at the art then to Nny. "Talent like that doesn't go away on its own. Have you been practicing?" Nny nods, "Yes for many years now but I can't figure out why I can't do it any more."

"Get that one out of here! He is not your friend Nny! Kill him now!" Nny clenches his fists and turns around to see Meat standing behind him. "I told you to stay down stairs!" Raven moves in front of Nny. "Don't talk to it! Stay back and don't look! That thing isn't what you think it is!" Meat's eyes showed anger as he moves closer. "No you won't ruin what was set in motion! I need him still! Reaper you're not going to keep him away from me!" Dib had a look of glee on his face as if he had hit the paranormal lottery. "It's a possessed toy! Neat!"

"No Dib its not. This thing is a familiar of a parasite. It feeds on human emotions just to make its master stronger. Only a Reaper can destroy it, but I thought the last one died years ago." Meat moves closer, "That's easy my master was sealed in a wall deep inside this house. The labyrinth that Nny dug was out of my masters will. It was made when Nny sleeps. That's why he hates sleep so much. My master can take him over and get what he wants out of him. My master is free but he still needs to feed on this one until he dies."

Raven runs at the burger boy and starts to push his and inside the body slowly starting to pull out the monster inside. "You will trouble him no more!" Raven starts to rip the being in half "No, my master has another to feed on! You can't stop what is set in motion, and you will never find the other." Raven rips the monster in two and tosses its remains into a red vortex. "I will find the other and your master will met you in that void soon."

Nny looks to Raven. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you. I didn't know he was doing this to me again." Raven turns around. "Again? What do you mean again? How many did this thing have?" Nny puts his hand on his chin and starts to think. "I would say three in total but I'm not sure if it could have had more. I do know that one wasn't Nail Bunny was me the side that warned me until he stopped talking. He couldn't survive what it did to me." Raven sighs and looks back to Nny. "Nny it wasn't your fault. After this matter is over we have to look for that parasite. We can't let it feed on anymore lives. You won't be complete until it's destroyed!" Raven's eyes for the first time went black.

"Raven is this thing really that bad?" Gaz asked as she looked concerned about the situation. "Right now no but if we let it fester for too long it could kill everything on this planet. Good thing it takes five hundred years for that to happen so that won't be a worry for now. If it has a new host it will take it a life time to get all it needs to feed from its host. Now that it is only set to one it will not get as much food. It likes to feed off human key emotions and that's if the person that has this emotion is linked to the original host."

Nny looks away. "Drop it! We have more pressing matters at hand. Zim did you get the information?" "Just about done I'm still decoding the last but of data." Raven looks back at Nny. "Nny, I'm sorry and your right we have to save our friends." Nny turns to look at him. "Its okay you didn't know. Look we can talk about it later alone. For now we need to find them." "I got it! Now let's see who you are."

Every one sits around Zim's laptop watching the video. A room was shone the same as the picture. "Oh my little puppet, you will kill the boy you copy. Once you kill him you can go find the others and start to purge this world of life." An Irken stands into view dressed in a lab coat and black rubber gloves. "Dr. Silantro!" Zim screams out and pauses the video. "Who?" Dib askes worried as Zim's reaction. "He is one of the oldest living of our race. He is almost as old as the Control Brains. He is the head science officer of our race. He created the genetic replication. The way the Irkens are born. Long ago our race was untroubled of extinction from a rare virus. It was killed off but only a few lived. They couldn't repopulate our race by normal means. After that we never reproduced the natural way once population was in control. The population at a limit until our race could take over the universe. Once all other life was killed our race could populate all we wanted with out a care." "What the hell? That is insane. Your race is only out to take over so it can repopulate without care. That's the most ignorant thing they could have ever done." Dib slams his hand onto the table.

"Look I didn't make this our goal the Dr. and the Control Brains did." "Zim play the rest of the tape we can argue about this another time." Gaz snaps the two out of the conversation. The video continues. "Once we are done with this planet we will seek out all the defects and destroy them." Dr. Silantro laughs. "Yes my master." The video starts to move they start to see the layout of the enemy base. "Wait that's the old Zeller asylum, I know that location anywhere I explored it once when I herd the tail of nurse that could be seen walking the halls at night on the third floor. Come on guys we have to hurry."

"Looks like Dib's paranormal investigations helped out in the long run." Gaz grins. "Raven do you think we can take a trip in the Dark Core?" Nny asks. "Yeah I've never tried to do it with this many people before but it should work out fine besides I had all of you at one point train with me in the Dark Core so you won't get sick from it so yes it should work." Zim stand up with a serious look on his face. "We must hurry. Our friends won't have much time left. If Dr. Silantro finds out that we beat his copies he's going to kill them." "Then grab on and hold on tight this might be a bumpy right." Everyone grabs onto Raven and vanishes into the shadows.

TBC

A/N: Yes I know I spelled cilantro wrong. I did that on purpose. I came up with the name from an inside joke with a friend of mine. I'll try to work that joke into the story at a later time. I also have another inside joke planed in one of the next chapters to come. Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter up again soon.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I wanted to let my readers in on the inside joke between me and my friend before I continue on to this chapter. The idea for Dr. Silantro came from when a buddy of mine was playing Castlevania for the NES. He was having some problems with one of the bosses and I told him. "Dude they only want to kill you because you stole the cilantro." This line in turn kills him. He gives me a look and says, "What the fuck does cilantro have anything to do with this?" I cover my mouth trying not to laugh. "Well you stole Dr. Silantro. That's why Frankie and Igor are pissed at you." He slaps his forehead and starts to laugh. Since then we have been making fun of that conversation. Basically that was the inspiration to the characters name.

Chapter 25: The Lair of Dr. Silantro

Out of the shadows they stand before the old asylum. "Why didn't we just go inside?" Nny asked with a blade in hand. "We don't know what kind of traps are inside. For all we know we could come out of the Dark Core into a trap and then we wouldn't stand a chance at saving the others." Raven looks at the old asylum. "Raven's right Nny we don't know if Dr. Silantro has this place rigged to trap us. Not only that but what if he made more clones? Taking out one clone was a challenge but together we won't have as much of a problem." Zim said as he pulled out some special goggles from inside his PAK. "It looks like the place isn't wired but I can see heat signatures. It looks like out friends are in the east wing, but it's littered with heat signatures. My guess is that he did make more clones just incase." "Damn it why can't we have it easy for once? I mean come on this guy just had to be a mad scientist." Dib clenches his fist. "Well I don't intend on waiting out here till they come out. Come one lets get this over with." Gaz starts to make her way into the old asylum.

The others fallowed Gaz inside but they moved with care still not sure if a trap was set. Once they got closer to the east wing they started to walk a little more casual. "Intruders, I will crush you!" A robot ran at them from the door way to the east wing. "Guys its Gir! Gir stand down I order you!" Zim yelled. "You are not my master! I am a SIR, and you are DEAD!" Zim was kicked in the face and slid back. "Looks like this is a copy of Gir, I bet that's how Dr. Silantro got to Tak and Zita." Raven materializes a scythe and moves in for the attack. The little robot smiled and started to shoot lasers out of his eyes at the reaper. Raven's leg was hit but the robot was soon hit from behind by a kick from Gaz. Zim ran at the SIR unit and started to punch into the metal body, "An imposter like you can't win. You're not as unpredictable as Gir. Nor can a mind like your master control him!"

The robot's lights changed to a light blue. "But master I am Gir!" The lights changed back to red. "No he is the enemy!" My master is Dr. Silantro!" Gir kicked his old master off of him and jumps back up to attack his former friends. "Raven runs at Gir about to attack when Zim yells out. "Don't kill him! Gir is still inside we just have to make him fight it." Raven looks back at Zim, "Yeah and get the shit kicked out of us in the mean time. Ooff!" Raven was gut checked by the little robot. "Gir don't do this! Remember what we are doing this for! Gir, Dr. Silantro is a bad man he is your enemy. You know he will destroy you once we are taken to the Tallest!" Zim moves out of the way as Gir punches at Zim. "You are not my master. My master will not destroy me." Nny grabs the robot's fist and starts to punch into Gir. "Listen to us Gir. Damn it! Remember what Warfield told you?" Gir stops moving and looks to his friends. "I can't do this! What am I doing! I love my friends. I can't kill them. No kill them! Kill them all! But I can't I have to stop!" Nny moves back as Gir starts to argue with himself. "Zim what is he doing?" Gaz asks. "I think Nny hit a cored. He's starting to fight it."

"Kill them! No I can't I can't keep this up Aahhh!" Gir punches into the floor. "Must shut down all systems and reboot!" Gir's lights go out and he falls to the floor. "I guess he couldn't take it. At least he stopped." Dib slowly poked Gir with his foot. "Don't worry I'm sure he will fix himself and join us later. Come on we have to press on." Zim started to make his way up the stairs as his friends fallow.

Zim fell back down on top of his friends. They where back on the ground floor as they could hear something walking down the stairs. "Well it looks like the first versions couldn't handle it. Too bad that Dr. Silantro had more powerful back ups ready just incase you decided to come here. Oh and the disc you found was planted in all the old models. It was a trap for the survivors. Well too bad all of you lived but you won't be any more." A robot Gaz stood before them with a grin. "Hay sis don't go taking away all of my fun." A robot Dib stood next to her.

The group of friends stood up ready to take to robot copies down. "No wait I think I have a better idea in store for them." Raven moved forward, "Come on Nny we can take them out together." Gaz grabs onto Raven's arm. "But we can all take them why do you want it just between you and Nny?" Raven looks back, "Think about it they have all the information on you, Zim, and Dib. I think its better that they fight what they haven't been programmed to fight. Remember they are a complete copy with information you and your brother have. Gaz let Nny and I do this. Besides Nny has been itching to take out another robot since his arm was broken." Gaz looks to Nny and sees the fire in his eyes and a blade in hand. Gaz let go and stood back.

Raven looks on and smiles. "Which one do you want?" Nny grins and points his blade at the copy of Dib. I'll take the one on the left." Raven nods and looks to the copy of Gaz. "Sure but remember they may try something. You know how Dib is one of your favorites." Nny laughs. "I could say the same about you and Gaz." Raven's expression grew serious. "Hay I told you before not to talk about that kind of thing right now." "Silence!" The robot Gaz yells, "Are you going to fight or just bicker?"

Raven and Nny run at the selected target. Nny went to slice at the Dib copy but missed as it jumped into the air and kicked Nny in the chin. Raven's face was met with a hard punch to the jaw by the Gaz copy. Raven grins and grabs the robot arm and starts to punch at the face. Nny started grabs the leg and pulls the robot Dib from the air. Its body gets stabbed in the robotic sternum. (Side Note: I figure from this point on I'm going to put R. before the name of the copy to make it easier to fallow.)

R. Dib and R. Gaz break the hold and jump back to look at each other."It looks like we underestimated them sis." "Yes brother I think we have maybe we should stop holding back and let them know the true power we have been given." Zim raises his brow after hearing this. "I don't like the sound of that." Raven smiles and runs at R. Gaz. "Come on you don't stand a chance. I know your bluffing!" Raven starts to attack but to his surprise he was missing. Before he knew it he was hit into one of the pillar that was still standing. Nny was busy trying to hit R. Dib but to his surprise he was also missing every attack. As Raven stands up Nny gets knocked into him and they both fall to the floor.

"Damn it; remind me never to taunt a robot again." Raven got back up and dusts off his coat. Nny stands next to him and runs back at R. Dib. "Wait your just going to get…" Nny was hit back again and landed next to Raven. "Never mind we have to come up with a plan or they are going to kick our ass." Nny stood back up and looked to Raven. "Correction, our asses have been kicked but not beat. We can take them I know it. They aren't that fast just strong. I can see it when they move I just can't keep up." Raven nods, "I have the same problem. Wait I know you go take on R. Dib and I'll go into the Dark Core and surprise R. Gaz."

Nny runs at R. Dib as Raven uses the shadows. R. Gaz looks around and is attacked from under her as Raven rises and uppercuts the robot into the air. R. Dib stops and sees this as Nny goes to decapitate him. "You should have been watching me!" Nny starts to cut the limbs off of R. Dib's body before ripping the chest cavity open and strikes at the machines core. "Get up from that you tin can!"

Raven is attacking R. Gaz in mid air then grabs her head and slams it into the floor. "DIE!" Raven yells as he forms his scythe again and starts to slice the robot apart. "No you can't do this to me! If you kill me then you are also killing Gaz. I am part of Gaz you fool your kill what you care about! Don't you know that I love you?" Raven stops and looks to the real Gaz and sees her blushing. Raven looks back and smiles. "You're a machine made to fool me with her feelings! You will fool me no more!" Raven stabs into the chest hitting the core. Raven backs away and smiles as he looks to Gaz. "Can you believe that thing trying to get me to think that it was you and making me think you felt this way. What a moron Dr. Silantro must be for making it that way.

Gaz looks away and then starts to walk up the stairs. "Let's go." She said coldly. Raven blinks as Nny stands next to him. "You might want to back off for a bit. I think something you said hit a cord with her." Dib looks at Raven as well. "Yeah you don't know Gaz very well I take it. Well lets just move on to the next floor and hope that the next ones are as easy as this." Raven fallows his friends up the stairs but doesn't get too close to Gaz he didn't want to hurt her feelings again.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Battle to the Top

On the second floor they started to walk to the next set of stairs up only to find that it was guarded. "Well it looks like all of them made it. I thought they wouldn't make it this far." "Nor would they even been in good health." The two guards talked to each other before coming closer. R. Nny smiles as he looks at the group then to R. Raven. "I think they will be surprised to know that Dr. Silantro did some improvements on us as well.

Gaz stands forward. "Perfect. No I can get out my anger on you. Dib come on and take on the copy of Nny. I want the copy of Raven!" If looks could kill Gaz would have beaten R. Raven already. She cracks her knuckles as Dib stands next to her. "I guess this is to make up for watching Raven kill your copy?" Gaz shot him a sharp look. "Don't ever bring that up again!"

She ran at R. Raven and started to pound into him. Dib and R. Nny looked surprised as well as the other as Gaz to how Gaz was acting. Dib shook it off and started to attack R. Nny with fast kicks and punches. Gaz had R. Raven in a head lock as she punched him in the chest. Dib flipped R. Nny on his back and tried to rip the chest casing off but was kicked in the head.

Raven watches on in shock as Zim looks to him. "You should tell her you're sorry after she's done." Raven nods as Nny smiles. "Hay Dib catch!" Nny tosses Dib one of his blades. That should help out. Dib picks up the blade and starts to slice at R. Nny's chest. Gaz was too busy beating on R. Raven to care about finishing him off. "I will show you what real pain is!" She keeps up her pounding as R. Raven couldn't even attack back. "Gaz stop it! I…" Gaz rips R. Raven's head off. "I don't want to hear it!"

"Um maybe you should wait till she is calmed down before telling her you're sorry." Zim said as his eyes where wide from watching Gaz. Dib finally got a good strike in and hit R. Nny's core. He took a deep breath and saw Gaz still beating the copy of Raven. "Gaz you can stop now. I think you killed it." Gaz shot him a dirty look. "I'm done when I say so!"

"You don't care how I really feel you're just a dumb reaper!" She yells and keeps hitting the machine's body. "You know you could kill us but you don't! Why do you keep us around if you want to have us dead?" She keeps on yelling until Raven moves next to her and grabs her hand. "Gaz stop please." He pulls her into his arms and rubs her back. She starts to cry for the first time in her life she let someone know that she can cry.

"Gaz I'm sorry I wasn't meaning you when I killed your copy. I didn't know I would hurt you from what I did. Gaz please don't hate me. I want to keep you and all of our friends around. Besides I can't kill any of you till your time comes, and damn it your time isn't for along time." She looks into Raven's eyes. "Raven you mean you care about all of us?" Raven nods and smiles. "Yes I care about all of you. I wouldn't have it any other way. Now dry your tears we have some friends to save."

Gaz stands up and smiles before looking at the others. "If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you personally." Raven laughs but the other didn't. "Well Gaz is back to her old self." Dib let a sigh of relief out. "Zim looks at the next set of stairs up. "If we have to fight who I think we do I'll have to do this next one alone. All of you need to rest for Dr. Silantro." Zim looks to his friends. "Promise me none of you will get involved in this fight. I don't care about the odds but I won't any my friends being too tired to fight the final battle." Raven looks at Zim and nods. "You have my word and I think we can all agree on this one. "Zim I can still fight." Zim looks to Dib. "No I do this alone. This is Irken honor and mine has been taken ever since I faced my first copy." Dib nods and says no more.

Up the steps they went to the third flood. Dib new that after this was the top and Dr. Silantro was on the top floor. Zim was the first to step onto the third floor making his way slowly around looking for his copy. "Come out and face me!" Zim yelled out, "I'm here and I won't be so easy to beat." R. Zim steps out and smiles. "Are you really ready to die? Come on you can't beat me and my partner." Zim looks over at R. Tak and grits his teeth. "You're just giving me more reasons to keep this fight going longer then it has to, but it doesn't matter I can beat you both!"

Zim stands ready to attack but then he hears something running up the stairs. "Master! Let me join you." Zim looks over and sees Gir in working order and back to him self. "Gir are you sure you want to do this?" Gir nods and turns red. "Master I may have hated you at one point but now I have found someone I hate even more. I will join you in this glorious battle to the death." Gir salutes his master and Zim smiles. "Okay Gir. I'll let you take out my copy as my way of saying thanks. I want to rid this world of that abomination of a copy for Tak.

R. Tak's eye twitches and runs at Zim. "I was a better Invader then you Zim!" She attacks but misses as Zim's spider legs move him out of the way in time. Gir attacks R. Zim and starts to use the saws that come out of his head. "Stand still and die!" He yells and shoots a laser at the fake. Zim drops down onto R. Tak and hooks her head beween his legs and flips her over. "You can't get to me with your words. You're not TAK!" Zim punched at R. Tak's face but was soon kicked away.

Gir runs at R. Zim and sweeps the leg. As one of his saws comes down and cuts off R. Zim's leg and smiles. "Yes bleed your oil on the floor I want to see it!" Zim just dodge a laser blast from R. Tak's PAK and shoots one of his own back. Zim quickly rolls away after his attack behind R. Tak and grabs her from behind. "No I got you!"

Gir was slowly dismantling R. Zim with a sadistic smile. "Yes scream you worm. I want to hear you beg for me to kill you!" Zim's spider leg stabs into R. Taks PAK and out of her chest as another leg enters her body it starts to rip her in two. "DIE!" R. Tak screams as she was pulled apart and Zim smiles as he sees Gir finish off R. Zim. "We are victorious!" Zim's arms moved in to the air as he starts to make a happy dance as Gir joins him.

Dib blinks, "I didn't know Zim or Gir could be so morbid." Nny and Raven smile. "Yeah we kind of had something to do with that." Both of them laugh but then they got serious. "Looks like Dr. Silantro is on the last floor. So we better not take our guard down." Zim said to the others. "Master is right Silantro is bad! He even took my piggy. I miss you piggy." Gir's light turns red. "You will be avenged!"

TBC

A/N: The statement that Gir made was a reference to Red vs. Blue Season 2 where Caboose says a similar line. "I miss your pinkie toe," voice goes deeper "You shall be avenged!" Just a little info for all of you to know, you can watch this episode at but I'm not sure what episode it was on. Just watch season two until you find it and let me know which one it was in.

Now for something a little fun for the readers to enjoy, I'm holding a small contest to see who can help out and make some concept art for this fanfiction. So if you like to draw JTHM or Invader Zim and have a deviantart account post a link to your work in the review section to this story. I will review your work and make my choice in June 2011.

The contestants must have an email address or aim/yahoo/msn messenger as away to get a hold of you to give you the details of what some of the original characters are to look like as far as looks go. The winners will be posted in A/N of a chapter of this story and the winners will need to message me by inbox. I will reply to you the details of what you have won.

Please do not enter any drawings of adult content, sexual, nudity, or explicit drawings. Doing so will drop you out of the contest.

The First place winner will get to make a group picture of the main characters of this story and a group picture of the villains at a later time. If the winner has an original character that they like to write about I will add a cameo of your character into a future chapter or story of my choosing.

Second place winners will get a favorite author add by me and if the winner doesn't get to have his/her concept art completed for personal reasons second place gets to make the art work instead, and gets all the benefits that the first place winner has rightfully stepped down from.

Third place will get a story favorite by me and if first place drops out will gain all of second place winner's benefits. Lastly if second place winner drops out as well Third place winner will gain all of first place benefits as well.

Let the contest begin and have fun.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: So far no one has notified me of an entry to my contest, but that's okay you have plenty of time left to work on your entry. Just leave a link to your entry in the review section for this story, or you can send it to me by privet message. If you want another way to enter you can feel free to email me the link to . Again have fun and I'll be keeping an eye out for entries, now on to the story.

Chapter 27: Dr. Silantro

They raced to the top ready for the final battle with Dr. Silantro. All of them knew it wouldn't be easy nor would they know just what the doctor had planed for them. On the top floor they saw all of the equipment that Dr. Silantro had set up. It was like Zim's lab but with a lot more high tech equipment. Chemistry sets in one area, the machine that made the clones to the left and a small stairway up. A black certain was on the left side of the room. It opens up and Dr. Silantro steps out with a grin.

"Welcome to my lair. I'm surprised that all of you made it this far alive." He crosses his arms and looks at them. "I see that none of you have any major injuries, and you even regained your SIR unit. You have no idea how long it took me to make it obey!" His eyes showed anger as he walked over to his chemistry set. "Enough!" Dib yells. "Where are our friends?" Zim demanded. Dib clenches his fist. "If you hurt them so help me I'll fill you with so much pain that you wish I'd kill you!" Nny looks to Dib and grins.

"Now, now no needs to talk like that." Dr. Silantro grins. "They are safe for now. I want to keep they alive so I can collect the money for bring them and all of you back alive. Oh I do hope that I can get a price on the woman that I also captured. She seems to have some fire and do to the connection to one of you I knew she would become a fret" They look to each other then saw Nny with his blades ready to kill. "Let her go! She isn't apart of this and besides I'm the one to kill her not you or the Tallest!" Everyone had to hold Nny back. "Let me go DAMN it!" "No he wants you to fall for his trap Nny." Raven said as he holds onto Nny's left arm.

"Yes let him go. Let his anger be his down fall and soon all of you will be taken away to the Tallest." Dr. Silantro grins and steps forward. Oh but do be careful my chemicals might get hit and they can make quite a big boom if mixed wrong." He let out a sadistic laugh. Nny stops and smiles, "You would be the only one to DIE tonight and we will save them, no matter what." Nny looks to Raven and nods to him, both where about to run forward when Dr. Silantro pulls out a remote. "Stop right there or I kill them. I have them strapped with explosives so if you come closer they die. Try anything and they die." Dr. Silantro grins. "Now let's have some fun," He snaps his fingers. "Meat Puppets, MEAT PUPPETS! Kill them all!"

They look to each other before three deformed humans stand before them. It was as if they where bio genetic experiments gone wrong. Each one seamed to be a mix of what would be the DNA of the group of friends. A cage came up in front of the doctor. "I don't want you to get any ideas. Now kill them my Meat Puppets!" Gaz and Raven started to attack as a team on one of the puppets as Nny and Gir worked together on another. Dib and Zim smiled as they worked on the one that looked to be a hybrid of human and Irk. Gaz was kicked into the wall as Raven punched it in the chest. "Monsters like this aren't meant to be in this world." His eyes go red as he punches again into the chest and rips out the heart. Gaz gets up and helps Raven by decapitating it. "Die monster! You don't belong in this world!" She stops on its head and then looks to Raven to see him smile. She blushes then shakes it off when she sees Dib with a gun, that Zim gave him, putting it in the puppets mouth and pulling the trigger.

Zim pats Dib on the back and smiles as Nny stands next to them. "You missed the slice and dice that me and Gir did. We cut that piece of shit into bacon strips." Raven laughs then looks to Silantro. "Let them go now or your next Doctor." Raven's red eyes glair at him but the Dr. Silantro just grins. "Come now if you try anything they die. Oh what will you do?" Raven grins and uses the shadows to stand behind Silantro grabbing his hand that hold the remote and puts it off. "You can't push it with out your hand attached. Dib, Zim and Nny step forward. "Raven let us take care of him." Zim said. This is our kill." Nny grins with a blade in hand." "He tried to take away someone I promised to keep safe." Dib said with a serious look. "Very well, you shall have him." Raven brings Silantro to them using the Dark Core.

Silantro was breathing hard before he looks up at the ones that want to kill him. "Please don't kill me." He cried out as Nny pulls him up by the neck. "You sicken me!" Nny stabs into Silantro as the others start to beat on him. Raven and Gaz just watch the long drawn out blood shed until Silantro was nothing more then scattered remains. "Now you can take that pile of dog shit's soul to hell." Nny said with blood on his face. Raven did just that as the others went up the stairs to the next level to find the captives.

In a cage they sat as Devi was talking to Tak. "So all of you are trying to save the Earth from what you call the Tallest. I guess that makes since but why how did you meet up with…Nny!" She yelled out when she saw him. "You get away from me or I'll scratch out your eyes!" Devi yelled as she moves an arm outside of the bars trying to scratch at him. Nny stands just out of reach, "I didn't come here to…" "I said get away from me Johnny!" She yelled back. "Shut up and let me save you damn it!" Nny yells back as she looks shocked. Nny looks around for a lock. "Damn it must open by a control." Zim yells. Raven comes up and looks to them then the cell. "Damn looks like he knew I would try the Dark Core it's lit up like a fucking Christmas tree.

Dib looks around and can't find anything. "We can't get them out unless we find a switch." "Tak do you know how we can get you out?" Zim looks to her. "No he would just knock us out when he would bring another captive in." The floor started to shake as the cage was covered up with metal walls as the floor retracted it looked like it was made to me a transport. "No! He set the damn thing to take off!" Zim yelled. A screen came on with a laugh. "Yes that's right I had it set to my heart. Once it stopped they will be sent to the Tallest." They look to see a recording of Dr. Silantro. "Say good by to your friends." He laughs and the screen goes blank.

Raven runs over and tries to cut into the ships but it does nothing. "Fuck he must have made this thing is stronger then anything I have ever encountered." Zim tries to blast it but nothing happened. Everything they tried did nothing and then it was too late. The ship took off into space. Nny drops down to his knees and hits the floor. "Fuck! We tried everything now they have them." Zim looks up and then looks away. "Guys we have no choice now. We have to get to the Massive and set them free before the Tallest kill them. Come on Gir. We have a ship to build." Dib said nothing and just looks up as the soon to vanish light from the ship. "Dib we will save them." Gaz said with her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Nny get up we have work to do. We will get them back I promise." Nny looks away and then with out a word leaves. "Nny!" Raven calls. "Let him go Raven he lost someone close to him." Gaz frowns. Come on we need to help Zim with the ship. Dib looks back up one last time. "We are going to save you guys. Hold on until then."

TBC

Okay so I got the idea to make the meat puppets from a game called PsyOps when a boss was calling for his army to come in and attack the hero. Plus I just thought the line was funny in the first place. Oh and the die monster line was taken from one of my favorite games Castlevania: Symphony of the Night.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Journey to Space

At Zim's base Dib and Zim work hard on building a ship that could seat all of them for the trip to the Massive. Dib made sure that Zim put in seats so when they take back the ones captured they would have a place to sit. Upstairs Raven was talking with Gaz. "I know he needs some time but we don't have it Gaz. We need him and we can't just wait until he snaps out of it. Nny won't even open the door when I last went over to his house. I tried all his favorite spots too but he wasn't around. Nny just shut everyone out." Gaz looks to Raven. "But wouldn't you feel the same way if I was on that same ship?" Raven looks to Gaz and blinks before looking away. "Yes I would be going on a rampage if anything happened to you Gaz. I would have killed anyone in my way. I guess your right but I have to try one last time. The ship will be done in less then three hours and we need everyone for this battle. Besides, I'm not sure I can go. I'm restricted to my zone. As a reaper I'm not allowed to be out of my border without asking the leaders of my world."

Gaz looks to Raven in shock. "What you can't go! But they are our friends and we need you." Raven looks down. "I know and that's why I need Nny to go with you so that way I know you're safe. Gaz come with me and help me talk some since into Nny. I'm sure if both of us go he will finally listen to me.

Nny was at home talking to himself. "How could I let them talk her? Damn it all to monkey hell. I was the one that wanted to kill her! I should have done it sooner." Nny walks around. "I can't go. If I did she would think…No I won't say it and I won't go. I'm staying here. Nny hears the door bell and doesn't go to the door. "Leave me damn it." "Nny open the door come on we need you." Raven calls out. "Nny its Gaz, look you have to come with us. Raven can't go and you're the only one that can. We need your skills and strength. I'm sure that you don't want them to kill her do you?"

Nny opens the door. "Her name is Devi and no, I won't let them kill her but I can't just save her. I have a past with Devi. I use to date her then something happened and I tried to kill her. I failed and the last thing I told her was I will be the one to kill her. She knows that if I come after her and save her then I'm going soft." "No Nny your not. You just tell her that after you get home that now is not the time or place. You will choose when you think its right." Gaz pushes Raven out of the way. "Shush! Nny look Devi meant something to you years ago. Well think about this. Are you really going soft if you kill for her? Why kill her when you can kill for her? Think of what Warfield said. Kill for justice; this is your justice to kill to save her."

Nny ponders to himself and then looks back at Gaz. "Your right. Raven are you sure you can't go?" Raven looks back. "Look I want to go but I may have to pull a few strings to even get to go. If no one can die then there will be anarchy in my zone." Raven then smiles. "But have hope I can check in and try to see if any deaths in my zone is set for today. If so I'll rush them and get to you guys soon." Nny nods. "Do what you can; I will go to see if I can help Zim by keeping Gir busy." Raven laughs and Gaz smiles and whispers in Raven's ear. "See you just needed the help of a woman." Raven grins

Hours have passed and the ship was just about done. It was being filled up with fuel when Dib was told about Raven. "What! You mean we may have to do this with out him. Oh man this is not going to be easy. We can't take them all out with out Raven. He could have done so much damage." "Dib quit your bantering! Besides as far as we know Raven might just pop in on use before we even get to the Massive. He did say if it was going to be a slow day he would show up. Just have faith." Dib nods after his sister's scolding. "Yeah and besides I'm going so you know your in good hands." Nny grins. "I will skin them, cook them, and eat them." He laughs. "No I will skin them. I will keep that option open."

Zim comes back up and smiles. "We are ready to take off," Zim states in a deep voice. "Lets go we don't have all day we have to go NOW!" Zim takes the other to the ship under the house. The ship was just a modified Voot Runner that was custom to fit eight. "Now see what the work of Zim and Dib can doooo!" "Yeah I just wish Raven was here. Gaz said as she was getting seated. "Oh but I am here," Raven smiles as he was sitting next to her. "Raven!" Everyone shouted. "How the hell did you get to go?" Nny asked.

"Well a long story shot I had to off the oldest man in the city. I mean damn for a guy in his hundreds he could run. This guy took me about two hours to catch him and kill him, and then I had to chase him down in the Dark Core and take him to the lobby for new arrivals. The guy was going to heaven and he still wanted to live. I tell you some people never want to die. Well anyways by the record on him he was meant to die along time ago but he was so fit not reaper had ever got him until now. So I earned three days off and a temp reaper is to take my place. Don't worry he's trained and won't mess up anything that has to deal with us. That was something I also set as a condition to me doing the job." Dib blinks. "I thought you said it was a long story short!" "It is I just didn't go into the greater details." Raven laughs.

Everyone was seated as Zim starts the ship. "Gir don't touch anything but when we do get to the Massive you can touch what ever you want." "Yeeeaaahhh! I like madness!" Into space the ship went and for the first time Nny got to see just what it was like to be with the starts he felt that as if a dream had come true, a dream that he was glad that he would have had if he would sleep. Raven looks out at the stars. I can't believe that it has been two hundred years since I last got to be in space. It hasn't changed since then." "You where in space before," Dib asked. "Yeah but I was just in space to kill some aliens that's where meant to be wiped out. Only four lived but man where they something. They had the tech to blow up planets with a small shot. It was a race that didn't need to be around and would have killed everything. Sometimes a reapers job is for a greater good. Trust me you don't want to paper or to track the souls of the dead that are forever wandering in space. It's a pain in the ass."

No one really cared that Raven was talking about all the work he had done as a reaper. It helped passed the time and even made Gir went to listen. Gir even went asked Raven for another story. It was a clam before the storm as they would say. All of them needed time to relax because they know as soon as they got to the Massive no one could rest until they got the job down. It was time to end it and make the Tallest pay for the entire problem that they have caused them. It was going to be a battle unlike any they have ever been in before. As they travel onward to the Massive.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates I ve had personal things that I had to tend to as well as little time to work on this story. All of that is in the past now so I can continue to work on this again. Thanks for sticking around and waiting for so long. Now let's get back to the story.

Chapter 29: Vechs Refueling Station

After few days in space Zim was starting to look worried as a red light was blinking on the ships dashboard. Looks like we don t have any other choice but to stop for fuel. Zim brings up a map to see where the safest place to refuel would be. Dib wakes up from a nap and sees that Zim has changed course heading to a near by space station. Zim what are you doing? Zim smiles and looks to Dib. Relax we are safe here. It s an independent station made for refueling. Besides that would you rather be stuck in space without of fuel? Dib had a grim look on his face as Gaz and Raven start to wake up. Are we there already? Raven asks. No Zim is taking a pit stop to refuel. Zim are you sure about this I see Irken ships in the hanger. Just trust me. This place isn t part of Irken law. Besides I know those ships they belong to other hunted Irkens that have been cast out of the Empire. We have nothing to worry about. Zim lands the ship in one of the hangers and stands up. We might as well stretch our legs while we can its still another three days before we catch up to the Massive. Nny put his hand on Zims shoulder before he could leave the ship. Are you sure that they won t be killed before we show up? Zim looks to Nny and smiles. We have nothing to worry about besides they need them alive or how else would they have gotten us to fallow them. They may think they have us falling into a trap but I know that ship like the back of my hand they won t stand a chance in hell. Nny looks coldly back. You better be right because I can t control what will happen if I find out they where killed. Zim looks over at Dib and sees the look in his eyes. I don t think you re the only one with that in mind.

As they step off the ship and odd looking Irken stands before them. His eyes where a dark blue and had clothes that where unlike what a standard Irken would be dressed in. Zim it s been along time. The Irkens voice was filled with joy to see Zim alive. Shin it s been too long, I m surprised you could keep this place as long as you have. Shin smiles and laughs. They wouldn t take this station away it would violate the treaty that was made by Vechs. And you know what happened the last time they angered him. Zim smiles. How has Vechs been anyways? The others watched Zim and Shin get along as if old friends but one thing they wanted to know was who Vechs was. Oh you know him still alive and keeping this place in shape. We haven t had any problems as of late but I hear that the Tallest are having defects killed off and you re on that list. Zim looks back to his friends then to Shin. Your not going to turn us in are you? Shin laughs and smiles, Hell no they would have to take this place from Vechs and me to get to you and your friends. So what do you need done to your ship?

After a few minutes Zim explains everything and Shin just laughs. You re still crazy but I owe you for getting me out of that mess a few years back so what the hell the fuel is on me. Why don t you show your friends around and take a nap I ll even give the ship a tune up to get to The Massive in half the time. Zim nods, Thanks Shin. Come on guys lets look around until the ship is ready. Raven walks up to Zim. Are you sure we can trust this guy? Zim smiles, Yes, yes he is an old friend and he won t do anything he s even giving me an upgrade for free so we will make it there in less then a day and a half. Yeah we loose 5 hours for the ship to be done but its well worth it. Raven sighs. If you say so I just have a bad feeling about this place. As they walk around to the food court area they could hear an argument taking place. I said fresh you moron this isn t fresh! A planet jacker grabs the food server by the neck and was about to punch the smaller alien in the face. Zim grabs his arm and keeps him from punching him. You know the rule not to hurt anyone on this station. The planet jacker looks back at Zim. You that pesky bug that took my cargo, I can take my anger out on you and turn you in for the bounty. It s looking to be a good day. Raven move to the other side and holds the jacker s other arm back. You re not going to do anything. You re going to leave and not say a word. Shin walks in and sees what was going on. I told him no violence. VECHS! An eye could be seen looking in from a vent. I saw it too let me get rid of this scum for you. A deep booming voice was heard as a huge hand comes out from under the floor and grabs the jacker pulling him into the floor screaming. Penalty for violence is death. Zim smiles as the others had a shocked look. Was that Vechs s hand? Dib askes. Yes he lives deep in this station that s why it s so big. Shin explained, You see he is a rare alien that lives in this part of space that s why the Irken Empire can t take it over the law about killing an almost extinct race is illegal. Vechs controls this space and his word is law here. As for the bounty on your heads well that s also not valid here so anyone trying to collect that bounty will have to deal with Vechs.

Everyone was a lot more relaxed knowing that the laws on the station would keep them safe. It seams that we are under a form of sanctuary here as long as we don t do anything wrong we won t end up like that jacker. Dib said with a sigh of relief. Zim nods. Well that s not the only rule that you need to know so I ll explain it to you. As you know no violence or bounty hunting, but the other rules are simple no stealing, and no going into restricted areas unless asked. As long as we obey the rules we have nothing to worry about. You see I ve already been in the restricted area once but that was because I helped Vechs out with some problems on the station. Most of the restricted areas have to deal with major functions to this station but the other areas I m not allowed to say as long as we are on this station. Gaz looks to Zim. I m guessing it has to do with Vechs but I won t push it anymore then that. Zim nods.

Everyone was off exploring the ship as Dib decided to sit in the bio garden to try and keep it together. He thought of how he had failed at trying to save his friends and was concerned that Zita was still out when he last saw her, and hoped that she was okay. Dib lets out a sigh as he looks down to the ground. Dib I know you re worried but she will be okay. In fact I know she is okay. I haven t heard of any reports of her death yet let alone our friends. Raven sat next to Dib. I know this must be hard on you Dib but you have to it together. And what would you know about how I feel you re a reaper for all I know you can t feel anything. Dib snapped back.

Raven looks away. I do know Dib because I go feel I have feelings well I should say grown to have them. If I didn t care I would have just left you and your friends alone but I didn t I stuck by you and helped you even now I m helping you. Beside there is some one I care about that would make me feel the way you do if something were to happen. Dib looks to Raven. Who? Raven shakes his head and smiles. Now, now that s for me to know and you to find out later. I think its Gaz you have been spending a lot of time with her. Dib smiles. Hay I never said anything about Gaz or any name for that matter and I would thank you for not bringing it up again! Raven yells, What are you talking about? Raven and Dib look up to see Gaz. I was just trying to make Dib feel better that s all. Gaz just sighs and slaps Dib in the back of the head. I would like it better if you left my name out of your conversations from now on. She crosses her arms and walks off.

Nny and Zim where walking around each enjoy a space frosty from the food court. So Nny just who is that human woman that seams to know you. You never told us who she was let alone how you know her. Nny takes too big of a sip and starts to choke for a second. He was silent for a moment after he stops coughing then sighs as he see that Zim wouldn t let him off the hook. If you must know her name is Devi we use to date but things ended badly. I can t make up for what I did but I don t want someone to hurt her either. I kind of stalked her for a bit but then left to get myself together. I thought that if I could stop feeling something I could kill her but I soon realized that my feeling have more power then to not feel anything. Anyways I ran back into her at the fight I had at the book store. You now know the rest. Zim nods. Sounds to me like you still care about her more then you re letting on. I m sure after we save her she will forgive you maybe even Silence! You have no idea how much I wish I could hurt you right now, but for many reasons I won t. So just drop it and let it be Zim. Nny walks off in anger

The five hours had finally passed and everyone met back at the ship. Thanks again Shin I ll still say I need to repay you some how but I know you won t let me. Shin smiles and laughs. Now come on Zim you know me. I can t have you pay me back but I can ask that you stay alive and that you take down the Irken Empire. My station is starting to get full of Irkens looking for this as a hiding spot and it won t be long before the Tallest call in some assassins to take care of them. We can t have fights here or it would do too much damage to the place let alone hurt the business. Zim nods. Don t worry I won t let this place come to that. You take care of this place and take care of Vechs. After the parting words everyone got back on the ship ready to head out to the Massive.

TBC 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The Rescue

After what seem like forever in space Zim woke the others from the sleep they were getting. "We are only a few moments away from the Massive. You might want to belt yourselves in its going to be a bumpy ride. Dib take over the torrent controls we are going to be in for a fight." Dib nods and activates to weapons system as they go in range of the Massive's radar small fighters started to attack them. Dib was working at gunning down who he could as the others held on for dear life as Zim was taking evasive actions. Two ships down and still ten more to go. Zim flew high to get out of a pincer attack having three ships crash into each other.

During the fight they were hailed by the Tallests. "Give up now Zim or we will shoot you down!" Zim smiled as Dib took out three more fighters. "Fat chance, we aren't going down without a fight Red we are going to get our friends and then kill you and Purple." Dib shot down one ship in front of them with a heat seeker missile. The Massive shot its main gun and missed but the blast took out the last of the fighters. Zim laughed and flew the ship at the Massive. "Thanks for making it easy. Get ready to board I'm going to ram them!"

Zim smashed the ship right into the docking bay as Dib shoot down all the guards. Every one rushed out of the ship and started to take down any soldiers that where trying to stop them. "Raven you go with Nny and Gaz. Dib and I will take the other way. Gir you find the ships engine room and take it out." Gir's eyes flashed red and he saluted his master then ran off screaming. "I'm helping!"

Zim took a quick look at the ships map and called out to the others over the communicator. "Go to sector G you should find the first set of cells there. We are going to sector V to check the other cell block. We meet back at sector B three floors up." "Alright Zim just watch your back" Raven replied back as Nny took a guard down with a knife to the neck. "They aren't even trying to fight us. Come on you can do better!" Nny yelled as took another one down. At Sector G they were met with a massive amount of guards. "They must have been tracking us. Why else would there be so many of them here? Nny you and Gaz slip past them. I'll keep them busy" Raven ran in and starts to get all the guards to fallow him.

Inside cell seven Zita and Devi where talking about the situation. "So Nny is helping your friends take out this alien force and I'm here just because Nny knows me. Great just what I need to be a part of something I didn't even want involved in. Well at least if I die I won't see Nny again. Then again if I do see him again it will be too soon." The cell door opens and Devi looks up to see Nny in the door way. "I spoke too soon. Nny why did you have to be the one to save me where are the others…" "Don't Devi just drop it and let's get the hell out of here. I don't like this as much as you do and when we get back home you can just live your life without me. But until then you stay out of my way." Devi was about to reply when Gaz entered the room. "Will you two love birds can it the guards are coming back."

Nny gritted his teeth as he left to fight the guards. The others fallowed behind Nny and watched as he was fighting. One guard took a shot and missed Nny but ended up grazing Devi's arm. Nny looked back in shock then his eyes flashed red with anger as he started to get more aggressive attacking the guard that took the shot. "No one kills her but me!" He yells and rips the last of the guards apart with his knives. It was as if he was in a bloodlust rage from what had happen. Gaz never saw Nny like this and when he stopped and looked back she saw the red in his eyes fade. She was going to say something for a moment but didn't as Raven came back and put a hand on Nny's shoulder. Nny went to attack but then stopped himself when he saw it was Raven. "Calm down it's just me!" Nny shook it off and walked away.

"What's eating him?" He asked Gaz. "He got pissed when Devi was nicked by a shot. Raven I'm not sure why but for a moment his eyes turned red." She whispered the last part to him." Raven looked to Nny and then back to Gaz. "Let's just meet the others and worry about it later. It might have just been nothing more than his blood boiling with anger." Raven didn't say what was really on his mind. When he looked at Nny walking away he thought that Nny looked like someone he knew.

Zim and Dib where getting closer to Sector V but with every turn they were meeting more resistance. Larger groups of soldiers were standing in the way. "How's the charge in your gun holding Dib?" Zim asked as he killed the last soldier in the current hallway. "Not good I'm at about 25% power." Zim looked at his own gun and sighed. I'm at the same. We can't take one of the guns the soldiers carried it's specifically designed to its owners DNA. If we pick it up then the gun will explode." Dibs nods. "We better make every shot count then. If we run out our least option will be hand to hand combat." Dib pats the inside of his coat and remember before getting off the shit that Nny handed him one of his extra blades. "If you lose this I'll kill you." Dib laughs a bit and smiles. "They would have to take it from my cold dead fingers." He said to himself.

When they moved into the next intersection they were met with even more resistance. Zim and Dib made every shot count. They hit every mark they set for themselves but there were too many of them for the guns to handle. They quickly ran out of power and dropped the guns. Dib pulled out the blade and ran into the group of guards taking them out quickly as Zim ran in and attack with his spider legs. The training they had taken had proven a success by not even getting shot by a single soldier. "Is that the best you got Tallest! Send me the best you got because we are going to kill all of them then we will kill you!" Zim yelled as he looked into a camera.

The Tallest looked at each other then laughed. "You fools we wouldn't waste our best soldiers to stop you from your friends." Red smiled. "Yeah we have them blocking your way to us!" Purple began to laugh. "Sir you left the mic on." One of the head high ranking guards stated with a look of worry. "It doesn't matter if they did or not. They still won't get in here without a fight." Red and Purple smiles grew bigger as if they knew something none of the others did.

Zim and Dib were not worried at the Tallest's words and started to press on. They took out the last group of guards that was between them and the cells. When they opened up Tak's cell she jumped out and smacked into Zim and landed on top of him. She looked into his eyes and quickly stood up with a blush. "Sorry I thought you were a guard coming to torture me again." Zim's fists clenched as he looked at Tak to see that she had a black eye. "It's okay we are here now and I'm going to kill them for what they have done to you." "Hey don't take all the fun for yourselves." Tak smiled, "I want to kill them just as much as you do."

Everyone met up at Sector B without running into any resistance. "I guess they didn't lie about keeping the best soldiers as guards for themselves. We must have kill most of the decent one and the rest ran like mice." Raven said as he looked over his friends to make sure everyone was okay. "Yeah they just couldn't the fight we are giving them." Zim smiled "Don't get cocky we still have a long way to go and a lot more to fight off." Nny looked at Devi then the others. "Besides some of us aren't fighters and need to go back to the ship and wait until the battle is over."

"I'm not dead weight and I can take care of myself! I don't need you telling me what to do Nny!" Devi yelled. "I'm not going to the ship ether. You helped me learn how to fight and I for one am not going to let being taken off guard become a setback." Zita spoke her mind with determination in her eyes. "I don't see why they can't fight with us. They know how to fight and we need all the help we can get right now. We also need a plan as well as weapons. Some of us don't have any power in our guns or are low on power as it is." Dib spoke up trying to bring order back to the group without any more arguments.

"No need to worry I've got all the weapons you need." Raven began to smile as he hands out various weapons. Blades, guns, and explosives some of these looked to be of alien origin and others that looked to be not of this physical plain. "I thought you could use some weaponry from the Dark Core. These are all weapons that a reaper would use for more effective ways of killing. Note that none of the guns need ammo but that for someone of the living it will take a toll on the body making you weaker over time. Use them at your own risk. As for the blades use them as much as you like but if they break it will reform itself and take a bit out of you. The explosives are special and must be used at a range if you are too close it will suck in your own soul."

Devi was starting to feel as if she should have gone to the ship. Lucky for her she only took a blade and nothing more. She knew she had a lot to prove as well as Zita since they were the ones with the least amount of battle experience. Devi looked at Nny then quickly looked away. "I'm not going to keep having you save me." She mumbled to herself. "Alright now all we need is a plan of attack." Dib smiled. "I don't need a plan. I say we just go in and kill everyone in our way. I'm sure that they don't have that many soldiers left to kill. Besides they haven't been able to stop us yet what makes you think the soldiers that are left would be any stronger then the assassins they sent after us." Said Gaz with her arms crossed. "I agree. We should just go for an all-out attack. It would be the last thing they would think we would do. Knowing them they have all the soldiers spread out from all sides so that any way we come in they would attack us. So why not take the direct path and cut out the middle man." Nny grins as he thought this would be the best path to take.

"Alright then that's what we will do. Let's head out and show them what we got, but remember don't take any high risks we don't want to end up getting hurt or even worse dead." Zim said before he started to lead the way to the Massive's bridge where the Tallest are waiting for the final battle to begin.

TBC

A/N: I had a point of writer's block as to where this story was going next and where I was going with it next because this point of the story arch is getting closer to an end and the last arch will start to play out.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I'm still alive and working on the story as I speak. I know I have had a lot of moments where I have fallen behind on the updates and for that I'm sorry. Work has been really hectic as of late and by the time I get off work I have little time to rest. I work on the chapters when I have the time. Again sorry for the late update but please keep in mind that I will not let this story die and I will keep working hard on it till it is complete.

Chapter 31: A Battle to Remember

Soldiers stood ready at the main doors to the bridge they know this was the last stand they had to make. They would gladly fall in battle knowing that they killed at least one of the enemies or even wound them. They are the best soldiers to ever sever the Tallest and for them they would not back down to protect the leaders they follow so blindly. They would go to hell and back for them.

Raven turns the corner and smiles as the soldiers start to fire at him. His body took every shot but he didn't fall. All Raven would do was keep moving forward losing an arm in the process. "Now!" Raven yells as he moved into the shadows. Behind where he was standing were the others. "Oh shit it's a raid! Get everyone here now!" The head soldier yelled into his communicator before he fell victim to a gunshot to the chest. "That's right sent them all our way we will mow them down!" Nny yelled as he ran in to cut apart one soldier.

More soldiers tried to meet up with the others but Devi and Zita took them out with a few well tossed grenades. Shots were being fired back and forth as soldier fell more took their place as if a never ending platoon was unleashed. Bodies dismembered by Nny and a freshly regenerated Raven. Soldiers tried to make every shot count but it was no good they just couldn't hit anyone do to the speed that the targets moved.

"Is this the best you can do? Send everyone you got because they are all going to die today!" Nny yelled with the thirst for more bloodshed. Gaz took down more soldiers but always keeping an eye on both her back and her friends. No way would she allow any of them to fall in this battle. "The wimps aren't even trying to kill us. Come on this is starting to get boring!" She yelled out It was as if everyone was feeling the same way. The battle was too easy as if the soldiers they were fighting weren't even the best they had to offer.

"I don't get it we should be fighting the most elite soldiers the Irken Empire has to offer and all we are getting are grunts. What the hell is the Tallest planning?" Zim stated as he took out a soldier with a clean shot. "I bet the best soldiers are inside guarding the Tallest and they sent us the scrubs." Dib replied to Zim. "I will say this thou there is a lot of them to kill other than that it's not even a challenge. Tak said as she took down three more soldiers.

"Stop sending us your meat shields Tallest and give us your best because right now your men aren't worth my time!" Nny yelled out as he killed a group of soldiers with his blades. Slowly the fighting stopped and the entire army was dead or too badly injured to fight any more. What did the Tallest hope to achieve by allowing an entire army to get destroyed by a small group? They were about to find out as Raven started to break down the door to the ship's control room.

When the doors where broken down they say the Tallest standing in the middle of the room surrounded by soldiers. "You fools fell for our trap." Red grins "Yeah. I bet you're out of ammo as well as the strength to take on our elites." Purple took a bite out of a sandwich as he glairs at them. Nny began to laugh historically as the Tallest faces grew grim. "We didn't even break a sweat. Even if some of us are out of ammo we still have our hands and blades. We will kill them and then you." Nny pointed at the Tallest with a blood soaked blade in his hand. "Kill them all!" Red yelled out in anger over what he thought was an idol threat.

Raven smiles as he and Nny run into the soldiers and started to attack them with quick blade movements. Gaz and Tak stood side by side and started to take turns punching and kicking at the soldiers that tried to attack them. Dib and Zim protected Zita and Devi from any harm since they were the ones that are the most tired after the last battle. "If you want to hurt them you will have to go through us!" Dib yelled as he stopped a soldier from laying a hand on Zita. Dib quickly broke the soldiers arm then proceeded to punch him in the face repeatedly until he fell. Zim took one soldier to the ground from a sweep kick before he moved to the next one and punched him in the chest.

One soldier made it past them and started to dive at Devi. His arm was cocked back about to punch at her. Nny saw this and grabbed the soldier's arm quickly pulling him back to look into Nny's eyes. "I will never allow you to harm her!" His voice cold and eyes filled with a serious look. Nny began to choke the soldier with his other hand until his neck made a loud snap. Devi's eyes grew wide as she saw what Nny had done. She was socked that Nny had that kind of strength in him.

Gaz stood in the way of a soldier that was about to stab Tak she was willing to try and save Tak's life. She closed her eyes and welcomed what was to come when nothing happened she opened her eyes to see Raven standing in front of her. His hand was impaled by the blade the soldier held. "I will never allow you to die on my watch." Raven looked back at Gaz before his hand impaled into the soldier's chest. Raven grabbed the soldier's pak and pulled it from back to front.

"Try harder you idiots! I want to see them die before my eyes!" Red was screaming as he saw the elites losing the battle. Tak held down one of the soldiers and began to slam his head into the floor repeatedly until the soldier no longer moved. Zim started to make his was to the center of the room as the others took out the last of the elite soldiers. Soon Tak stood next to him and started stare down the Tallest. The others were about to move closer as well until Zim spoke. "No this is an Irken matter. Only Tak and I will fight them."

The Tallest started to laugh. "Do you think a failure like you can kill us?" Purple asked as he tried to stop laughing. "We are going to kill you and stop this madness." Tak replied as she took one step forward. "You don't know do you? We are nothing more than just the face of the empire. Do you really think that it will stop with us?" "Shut up Purple! They don't need to know." "I already know you're not the ones in charge. It's been the Control Brains that have been pulling the strings all this time." Zim grinned "I guess the cats out of the bag. Oh well it was bound to happen besides it's not like you're going to live long enough to do anything about it." "You're wrong Red we are going after them once we are done with you." Tak ran at Red about to spin kick into him but was stopped as her leg was grabbed by Red's hand.

The others could do nothing but watch as Tak was tossed into the air. Zim jumped up and caught her before she could hit the ground. "Don't let your guard down. They are stronger then they look." "How sweet you saved her from taking a fall." Purple grabbed Zim by the back of his neck and pulled him into the air. He punched him in the jaw forcing Zim to hang into the air before taking a knee to the chest. Zim grins as he grabs the leg and swings around to kick Purple in the face.

Red ran over to Tak and went to punch her in but Tak did a backflip and kicked Red in the jaw. Then she did a forward flip hitting the back of his head with the heel of her foot. She had a hard time trying to stand on that leg after that. "His head must have been harder than I thought." "What's wrong? Did you hurt your poor little foot?" Red grins as he grabs Tak and slams her into the floor.

Zim kicked Purple in the side but quickly regret the attack when Purple held Zim's let and slammed his elbow into Zim's knee. Zim yelled as he fell to the floor holding his leg from the pain. Dib was about to run to Zim but was held back by Raven. "This is his and Tak's fight right now. Let them do this on their own." Dib looked at Zim before looking away in fear that his friend was going to die.

Tak crawled over to Zim trying to check on him but she was quickly pulled away by her food as Red grinned. "You can't help him. He can't even help himself right now." Tak gritted her teeth and quickly spun her body around to punch Red in the face. He let go and she managed to land on her good foot. Forcing herself to stand on one leg she launched herself at Red and hit him in the chest with her head. She reached around and grabbed Red's pak. She found the release button and removed his pak. Red tried to grab the pak to pull it back into place but Tak tossed it away and yelled. "Destroy it!"

Dib jumped past Raven and grabbed the pak. He took out a blade and stabbed the pak. Red screamed and started to panic. "You fools! That was my brain! You took away my brain! I can't control myself anymore! I…" Red started to punch himself and then started to pull at his head. It wasn't long before Red ripped out his own head. On the floor was a very small Irken body with a big head. This was Red's real body what was left was just a machine casing going wild trying to attack Tak.

"So you weren't even really tall! You just had a body made to make you tall. Tak and I are the real Tallest of our race! Just look at us Purple we are the real leaders of our race not the Control Brains and not you or Red!" Zim called out as he grabbed Purple by the neck and started to pull. "Get out of that body so I can kill you!" Tak had kicked over Red's machine body, and started to pull wires from were Red use to sit. As she stopped the machine from moving Zim managed to pull Purple out of his body and tossed him to the floor. Zim started to stop on Purple's head as he deactivated the machine body.

Red looked as his fellow Tallest's head was crushed under Zim's foot. "You may have killed us Zim but you and your friends will never win this war. The Control Brains will…" Red had his head crushed under Tak's foot before he could finish what he had to say. "No more talking." Tak moved over to Zim and smiled. Zim smiled back but his smile faded as the ship started to shake. "Warning emergency self-destruct activated! You have three minutes before the ship explodes." The ship computer announced before a timer shows up on all the computers. "I forgot about Gir. He was taking out the ships engines and must have activated the self-destruct button."

Everyone started to run back to the hanger as Zim called out for Gir. "Gir get to the ship!" Gir never replied or even showed up. By the time they made it back to the ship only one minute was left. They couldn't wait any longer and left the ship in a hurry. Zim looked back as the Massive explodes. "Gir...Why did he have to die? GIR!" Zim yelled out as a tear fell from his eyes. Everyone looked sad. None of them could believe that the insane little robot was gone. "Don't be sad Master. I know what will cheer you up. I'm gonna sing the Doom song." "Gir don't sing…GIR!" Zim looked up to see Gir sitting on his head. Zim pulled the robot into his arms and held onto him. "Don't ever scare me like that."

For that moment everyone was happy. The battle was over and Gir made it out before the explosion. They didn't care that they had to keep fighting another battle or that a war was about to begin. They were happy to be alive and together once again.

TBC


End file.
